


sunflower

by crystallizedcherry, nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Terkadang, ketika melihat Kim Dohyun, keponakan kecilnya, Kim Jongin merasa begitu sedih. Dohyun telah kehilangan haknya sebagai anak sebelum dia mengerti apa-apa tentang itu.Beruntung, Dohyun punya dirinya dan guru baru yang sangat menyukainya: Kang Seulgi.





	1. spring

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

“Namamu, Sayang?” Sang guru mendekati anak itu, yang agak bingung dengan keadaan. Ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah, dia tampak sangat kikuk. Dia berkali-kali menoleh dan memandangi teman-teman barunya, tanpa bicara sedikit pun.

“Namamu?”

Anak itu berkedip. Sang guru akhirnya menunduk di hadapannya, mengulurkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum dengan teduh. “Namaku Kang Seulgi. Guru barumu. Bu Guru Kang, atau Bu Guru Seulgi, terserah kau saja. Jangan takut padaku, oke? Aku akan menyukaimu sama seperti anak yang lain.”

Anak itu dengan ragu-ragu menjabat balik tangan sang guru. “Aku ... Kim Dohyun.”

* * *

“Sudah Papa bilang, Papa tidak bisa.”

Dohyun menyusuri permukaan meja dengan jarinya. Sesekali ia menatap layar ponsel yagn disandarkan pada vas bunga di meja tersebut. Berharap ayahnya bisa menatapnya lewat layar tersebut. Ayahnya tak pernah mau lagi diajak panggilan video belakangan ini.

“Dan, ingat tidak apa kata Papa? Jangan menelepon saat Papa sedang bekerja.”

“Tapi ini hari libur, Pa ....”

“Tidak bisa.”

Dohyun memberengut. Ponsel itu meluncur jatuh di meja.

“Dohyun-ah~”

Dohyun menoleh, suaranya untuk menjawab panggilan dari lelaki itu sangat datar, seperti lelah, “Oh.”

Lelaki itu menggoyang-goyangkan beberapa tangkai bunga matahari besar sambil tersenyum. “Kau sudah siap?”

Dohyun menunduk. Ia mendekati Dohyun, menunduk di hadapannya. “Kenapa, Dohyun-ah?”

“Papa ... Papa tidak bisa ikut.” Dohyun memainkan jari di pangkuannya. “Katanya dia bekerja. Tapi ini ‘kan hari libur. Sebenarnya dia bekerja di mana?”

“Papamu mungkin masih di Macau.” Lelaki itu menggandeng tangan Dohyun. “Mungkin dia bekerja lembur agar bisa pulang lebih cepat untuk bertemu denganmu. Termasuk di hari libur. Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang. Ibumu pasti sudah menunggu.”

Dohyun terjun dari kursi tersebut dengan sedikit bantuan. Dia masih sempat mengambil ponsel tersebut dari atas meja, kemudian berjalan dengan cukup cepat.

* * *

Dohyun meletakkan bunga tersebut di sela-sela kolumbarium. Menatap kolom berisi guci putih itu dengan lekat-lekat. Bibir kecilnya bergumam, “Selamat ulang tahun, Mama. Hari ini cerah sekali. Musim semi favorit Mama.” Dia menelengkan kepalanya. “Papa tidak bisa datang. Tapi aku beruntung, Ma, Jongin-appa datang bersamaku.” Dia mendongak pada lelaki yang masih menggenggam tangannya itu. “Dia masih menolak saat kupanggil Paman. Katanya, terlalu tua.”

Jongin, lelaki itu, menahan senyumannya.

“Tapi, tidak apa-apa, deh. Papa tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersamaku lagi. Jongin-appa menggantikan tugas-tugas Papa untukku, seperti mengantarkanku sekolah, membacakan dongeng untukku, makan bersamaku ....” Dohyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan mereka berdua. “Oh, ya, Mama, musim semi ini aku masuk sekolah. Aku punya dua teman, Junho dan Chaewoo. Guru-guruku orangnya baik. Bu Guru Saerin, Bu Guru Nara ... dan Bu Guru Seulgi yang selalu menghiburku. Sekolah ternyata menyenangkan, Mama. Aku belajar menggambar. Kata Bu Guru Seulgi, gambaranku bagus. Aku ingin bisa menggambar seperti Bu Guru Seulgi.” Dohyun mengangguk-angguk tanpa alasan yang pasti. Kemudian dia menatap kolumbarium ibunya lagi. “Mama melihatku dari atas, ‘kan? Aku senang dengan sekolah, Ma. Mama juga, semoga senang di atas sana, ya.”

Jongin menggenggam tangan Dohyun lebih erat lagi.

“Selamat ulang tahun sekali lagi, Mama.”


	2. bear

Seulgi mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia sudah kehabisan cara. Dohyun benar-benar tidak ingin masuk ke ruang kelas. Setiap kali Seulgi menarik tangannya dengan lembut, Dohyun mengelak. Ketika Seulgi berusaha membujuknya, Dohyun mencebik dan air matanya merebak. Ia pun duduk di samping Dohyun dan mengelus kepalanya. Di dalam ruang kelas, pelajaran telah dimulai oleh rekannya.

Akhirnya perempuan itu menghela napas. Selesai sudah tekadnya untuk tidak sekali pun mengeluh hari ini. Batinnya sudah melontarkan kata-kata keluhan yang mungkin akan membuat anak-anak heran mengapa dia disebut sebagai guru paling ceria.

Dohyun bukan anak manja. Ia sudah melihat banyak karakteristik anak-anak yang cuma melulu ingin dipatuhi keinginannya, dan Dohyun bukan salah satu di antaranya. Ini kali pertamanya melihat Dohyun benar-benar ngambek, beberapa bulan setelah menerima anak ini di TK. Seulgi tidak tahu persis kronologinya, yang ia tahu hanyalah Dohyun yang diteriaki sekelompok anak-anak di sekelilingnya, lalu dia pun berjongkok di depan ruang kelas, menelungkupkan wajahnya dan tidak mau masuk saat bel berbunyi,

Seulgi berjongkok di hadapan Dohyun. Menyingkirkan poninya dengan pelan. “Sayang, mau ikut ke meja Ibu di kantor? Akan Ibu tunjukkan sebuah gambar, lalu kita menirunya bersama. Bagaimana?”

Dohyun mulai bersedia menatap mata Seulgi. “Gambar ... apa?”

“Gambar yang spesial.” Seulgi tersenyum cerah. Berusaha untuk menjadi seceria mungkin. “Ayo.”

Dohyun menyambut uluran tangan Seulgi. Mereka berjalan ke ruangan khusus para guru di ujung koridor. Meja Seulgi berada di sudut, dengan dua lukisan pada dua sisi dinding di samping dan di bagian atas kursinya. Seulgi mendudukkan Dohyun pada kursi pribadinya, dan ia sendiri menarik kursi tambahan dari meja yang lain.

Seulgi mengambilkan lukisan dari tembok. Lukisan itu dibuat dari pulpen bertinta hitam. seekor beruang cokelat besar di tengah-tengah padang rumput.

“Beruang, Bu ...?”

Seulgi mengangguk. “Beruang adalah binatang pertama yang Ibu ingat dari kebun binatang. Kebun binatang yang pertama kali Ibu datangi.”

“Apakah beruangnya ramah?”

“Tentu saja. Beruangnya lucu sekali. Juga besaaaar.” Seulgi memperlihatkan gestur tangan di udara yang menggambarkan betapa besar beruang itu. “Sejak saat itu, Ibu jadi suka beruang. Ibu suka sekali menggambarnya.” Seulgi pun mengambil pensil dari sudut lain meja, kemudian kertas dari laci. “Dohyun-ah, kau pernah ke kebun binatang?”

Dohyun menggeleng.

“Hmm, kalau begitu, binatang apa yang paling Dohyun sukai?”

Dohyun menggeleng lagi.

“Bagaimana kalau Dohyun juga menyukai beruang?” Seulgi menunjuk lukisannya sendiri. “Biar sama dengan Ibu. Kita bisa sama-sama menggambar beruang. Dohyun pasti bisa menggambar lebih bagus dari Ibu kalau terus berlatih.” Ia memberikan pensil tersebut pada Dohyun dan menyodorkan kertasnya.

Dohyun hanya memainkan pensil itu selama beberapa saat. “Jongin-appa juga suka beruang.”

“Jongin-appa?”

Dohyun pada awalnya tidak bereaksi. Tidak biasanya seorang anak memanggil ayahnya dengan nama seperti itu. Namun akhirnya dia menambahkan, “Ada boneka beruang yang besar sekali di kamarnya.”

“Nah, ayo kita mencoba menggambar beruang. Berikan pada Jongin-appa-mu itu agar senang. Mau mencoba?”

Pelan-pelan, Dohyun mengangguk. Seulgi mengambil kertas baru, mulai menggoreskan pensilnya di sana dengan instruksi-instruksi sederhana.

Dohyun tetap berada di ruangannya sampai jam pulang.

* * *

Seulgi yang langsung mengantarkannya ke gerbang, mencari-cari di mana sang penjemput. Mood Dohyun sudah membaik, dia banyak menggambar, dan membawa seluruh kertas-kertasnya di tangan saat berjalan menuju gerbang. Perlahan dia bercerita soal anak-anak yang merundungnya karena di hari festival kecil-kecilan yayasan minggu depan, yang biasanya mengundang orang tua para murid, ia bilang tidak ada ayah atau ibu yang akan hadir untuknya.

Perempuan itu cuma bisa menggeleng-geleng menghadapi cara anak-anak sekarang berinteraksi. Ia menggenggam tangan Dohyun lebih erat setelah anak itu bercerita, berharap anak itu tidak selalu merasa sendirian.

“Itu Jongin-appa!” Dohyun menunjuk ke arah kanan.

Seulgi memicingkan mata. Di antara para orang tua yang membawa anak-anaknya, cuma ada satu pria yang berjalan ke arah mereka tanpa seorang pun di dekatnya. Tak lama kemudian dia melambaikan tangan dan berjalan lebih cepat. Dohyun melepaskan diri dari Seulgi, lalu menyambar ke pelukan si pria yang sudah merentangkan tangan untuknya.

Seulgi berjalan cepat ke arah lelaki tersebut.

“Halo, selamat siang. Saya Kang Seulgi, guru Dohyun.” Ia membungkuk pelan. “Sesuatu terjadi pada Dohyun hari ini, sekelompok anak merundungnya. Saya harap Anda bisa menghiburnya dan memberikan nasihat di rumah sebagai orangtua yang bijak. Dan ... saya harap, Anda datang di festival minggu depan. Dohyun akan sangat senang jika salah satu orangtuanya mau datang.”

Dia menatap Seulgi hanya dengan mengangkat alis, tanpa berkata apa-apa. Seulgi jadi merasa kikuk.

“Baiklah—cuma itu saja. Saya harap Anda bisa mengerti. Terima kasih.” Seulgi membungkuk lagi, lalu berlalu pergi, menutupi rasa malu yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya.

“Itu tadi Bu Guru Seulgi.” Dohyun menunjuk ke arah Seulgi. “Lihat, Jongin-appa, aku membuat gambar beruang. Bu Guru Seulgi yang mengajarinya. Dia membuatkanku satu dan memberikannya.”

Jongin terdistraksi dari guru Dohyun dengan dress putih bermotif bunga-bunga kecil warna merah itu. Jongin seperti masih bisa mendengar bunyi _flat shoes_-nya yang menapak aspal dengan mantap beberapa detik lalu. “Oh ya?” Ia mengambil satu lembar dari tangan Dohyun. “Ini buatanmu ya? Kau pintar sekali menggambar, rupanya. Ayo, kita pulang,” ia membimbing tangan Dohyun. “Temani Jongin-appa, yuk. Jongin-appa belum makan. Kau ingin makan juga?”

* * *

Seulgi mencermati daftar nama siswa di komputernya. Beberapa guru sudah pulang, hanya menyisakan ia dan Saerin yang duduk di sampingnya. Seulgi mengernyit pada data Dohyun.

> _Nama: Kim Dohyun_
> 
> _Orangtua: Kim Daehwan, Cho Eunha_
> 
> _Tempat tanggal lahir: Seoul, 14 Januari 20xx_

“Sedang melihat apa?” Saerin menengok komputernya. Seulgi tersentak, mendapati Saerin sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

“Ini. Dohyun.”

“Oh, yang tadi diganggu teman-teman sekelasnya?”

Seulgi mengangguk.

“Aku menanyai anak-anak dan menasihati mereka.” Saerin bersandar pada mejanya, menghadap Seulgi. “Gara-gara Dohyun jujur tidak ada orangtua yang akan datang untuknya di festival, ya?”

“Hmm. Mmm.” Seulgi mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja. “Tadi aku bertemu seseorang yang menjemputnya. Aku minta tolong agar dia datang. Kukira itu ayahnya ... sepertinya bukan.”

“Dari mana kautahu?”

Seulgi mengangkat satu jari, seperti sedang menghitung. “Satu, orangnya terlihat muda sekali. Paling-paling seusiaku. Lalu Dohyun menyebut-nyebut ‘Jongin-appa’. Di sini nama ayahnya Daehwan.”

“Kakaknya?”

“Dia memanggilnya ‘appa-’, Saerin-ah.”

Saerin mengernyit. “Barangkali mereka punya panggilan khusus?”

“Entahlah.” Seulgi bersandar pada kursinya, lalu menutup jendela data siswa tersebut, bermaksud mematikan komputernya. “Yang penting, aku sudah menyampaikan apa yang terjadi. Semoga saja dia bisa bertindak bijak.” Lalu ia melirik Saerin. “Aku agak malu. Aku sok tahu sekali bicara dengan orang itu. Setelahnya dia cuma bengong, sepertinya kaget karena dikira sebagai orangtua,” Seulgi menirukan wajah bingung Jongin barusan, “padahal wajahnya masih muda. Akhirnya dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku langsung pergi saja daripada lebih malu lagi.”

Saerin tertawa. Lalu dia mendekat ke arah Seulgi. “Ganteng, tidak?”

Seulgi mengernyit. “Eh, sayang sekali aku cepat lupa wajah orang-orang. Sebentar, bagaimana wajahnya tadi, ya?”

Saerin memperlihatkan wajah yang masam.

* * *

Jongin akhirnya menutup laptopnya. Sejak tadi siang ia berusaha mencari titik kesalahan koding yang dibuatnya, tetapi sampai petang, tak satu pun yang terlihat bermasalah. Akhirnya ia menyerah untuk sementara waktu.

Di hadapannya, Dohyun sedang menggambar sesuatu. Buku gambar yang ia belikan di perjalanan pulang tadi sudah hampir habis. Jongin mengitari meja, merasa menyesal sekaligus kasihan karena dari tadi siang ia tidak memberi Dohyun banyak perhatian.

“Masih menggambar beruang?”

Dohyun mengangguk dengan bersemangat.

Jongin merangkulnya. “Hei. Mau bercerita sesuatu pada Jongin-appa?”

“Cerita apa?”

“Tadi, di sekolah, Dohyun kenapa?”

“Mereka bilang orangtuaku tidak menyukaiku.”

“Kenapa bisa?”

“Karena aku bilang Papa sibuk. Mama tidak ada. Jadi aku tidak punya teman nanti saat festival.”

“Kautahu Jongin-appa akan datang untukmu, ‘kan?”

Dohyun mendongak. “Jongin-appa mau?”

“Tentu saja.”

“Tapi itu acara untuk orangtua dan anaknya. Jongin-appa ‘kan bukan orangtuaku yang sebenarnya.”

Jongin mengguncangkan pelan bahu Dohyun. “Jongin-appa juga orangtuamu. Jongin-appa bisa menggantikan Papa kapan saja. Jongin-appa siap menemani Dohyun.”

“Guru-guru tidak akan memarahiku?”

“Kenapa harus marah? Tadi gurumu yang mengantarkanmu ... siapa namanya? Dia meminta Jongin-appa datang, ‘kan?”

“Bu Guru Seulgi.”

“Ya, Bu Seulgi.”

“Eh, Jongin-appa.” Dohyun membolak-balik buku gambarnya. “Beruang ini bagus, tidak?” tanyanya, memperlihatkan beruang yang digambar di tengah-tengah buku. “Aku ingin memperlihatkannya untuk Bu Guru Seulgi. Dia pasti senang.”

“Bagus, Dohyun-ah. Dia pasti senang. Dia juga suka beruang, ya?”

“Suka sekali. Dia pernah ke kebun binatang dan melihat beruang. Dia selalu menggambar beruang.”

Jongin mengangguk-angguk. “Istirahat dulu, yuk. Kau sudah jadi pelukis hebat hari ini. Pelukis hebat pun butuh istirahat.” Dengan pelan Jongin mengambil pensil dari tangan Dohyun. “Ingin pulang ke rumahmu, atau menginap bersama Jongin-appa lagi?”

“Aku mau di sini saja. Di rumah sepi. Dingin. Aku tidak suka.”

Jongin pun membantunya turun dari kursi, lalu menuntunnya ke kamar.

“Jongin-appa.”

“Ya?”

“Dongengkan sesuatu tentang beruang untukku, ya.”

Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Dohyun. “Baik. Jongin-appa akan bercerita. Gosok gigimu dulu, ya.” Jongin mendorong pelan Dohyun ke kamar mandi. Anak itu langsung menaiki bangku kecil yang memang Jongin sediakan untuknya. Dia tak butuh bantuan untuk mengeluarkan pasta giginya, kemudian menuangkan air ke gelas kecil khusus untuknya, dan menggosok giginya sendiri. Jongin hanya menatapnya dari ambang pintu.

Sungguh, jika anak ini adalah putranya, ia akan sangat bangga. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di benak sepupunya sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan anak, yang menurut Jongin, sangat brilian ini.


	3. festival

Jongin berusaha tetap terlihat ... keren.

Padahal, pada kenyataannya, perasaannya benar-benar canggung dan kagok. Ia melirik ke kiri dan kanan, berharap ada seseorang yang dikenalnya. Akan tetapi, ia berada di lingkungan yang benar-benar asing. Ini bukan ranah pergaulannya, bukan lingkup yang biasanya ia hadiri. Ia tidak bisa berharap banyak.

Di sekitarnya, ada banyak orangtua. Para ayah yang sibuk berbicara satu sama lain, jika bukan tentang membanggakan usaha atau pekerjaan mereka, mereka membanggakan anak. Atau, para ibu yang membicarakan soal arisan, kebanggaan akan anak, prestasi anak-anak mereka di tempat les (sungguh, Jongin tak percaya anak-anak sekecil itu sudah disuruh untuk ikut bimbingan ini dan itu sampai petang?). Atau tentang pakaian, tas, dan hal-hal semacamnya.

Taman ini benar-benar cantik, sayang sekali Jongin hampir-hampir tak bisa menikmatinya. Bunga-bunganya, pohon-pohon kecilnya, kursi-kursi panjang yang berada di tempat teduh, hampir semuanya menjadi tempat untuk berfoto atau dijadikan unggahan di media sosial. Jongin tidak bisa menemukan tempat duduk.

Seandainya bukan untuk Dohyun, ia tak akan mau datang ke tempat ini, suasana tempat ia tak bisa membaur sama sekali seperti ini.

Dohyun pun tak bisa ditemukan di mana-mana. Dia sibuk di belakang panggung, sepertinya. Dia bilang dia akan menampilkan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa meski Jongin memaksanya. Ia berkali-kali melihat ke arah panggung, mencoba menerka apakah acara akan segera dimulai atau tidak. Undangan yang disampaikan Dohyun tertinggal di rumah, ia tidak punya petunjuk apa-apa tentang acara hari ini.

Pada akhirnya, Jongin mendapatkan tempat di dekat panggung, di bawah sebuah pohon, tanpa tempat duduk. Di sekitarnya, ada sekelompok ibu yang berbagi kue kering. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan melanjutkan pekerjaan jarak jauhnya lewat ponsel. Ada seorang klien dari India yang menginginkan desain web yang harus selesai lusa. Ia masih mencoba bernegosiasi dengan orang itu, berharap bisa mendapat tambahan waktu.

Ada bunyi mikrofon yang panjang dan sedikit memekakkan telinga. Jongin menyimpan ponselnya.

Acara tersebut akhirnya dimulai, dengan sambutan sang kepala yayasan. Jongin tak mengenalnya, dan melewatkan pidatonya tanpa menyimak sedikit pun. Pikirannya melayang pada Dohyun. Apakah anak itu baik-baik saja? Apakah dia akan tampil dengan baik? Dohyun anak yang cukup percaya diri dan tidak terlalu takut pada orang-orang asing, tetapi jika moodnya memburuk, tidak akan ada yang bisa membujuknya kecuali orang-orang tertentu.

Lalu, acara tersebut dilanjutkan. Salah seorang guru memberi tahu bahwa akan ada sederetan penampilan dari anak-anak TK tersebut. Jongin mencari tempat yang lebih dekat. Tepat sekali, sebuah meja bundar kecil yang seharusnya diisi oleh empat orang, kosong satu karena seorang ayah sedang menjawab telepon dan menjauh dari _venue_. Jongin tak peduli sekitar, langsung saja duduk di sana. Ia mencari-cari Dohyun di pinggiran panggung.

Anak itu terlihat dengan kaos putih dan celana denim birunya, sedang bicara dengan seorang guru yang tidak Jongin kenal juga. Dohyun memegang sebuah buku seukuran sketsa A3 yang besar, mengangguk-angguk pada guru tersebut.

Sebagai pembuka, seorang anak bernyanyi. Perempuan kecil itu pede sekali, sampai menyita perhatian Jongin. Dia bisa membawakan dua lagu dengan lancar, salah satunya Jongin kenali sebagai hits musim panas dari sebuah _girl group_ tahun lalu, dengan sedikit lirik yang diubah untuk menyesuaikan dengan usia.

“... Kemudian, kita sambut penampilan berikutnya: pendongeng favorit kami, Kim Dohyun!”

Jongin menegakkan duduknya. Ia tersenyum. Dohyun menaiki tangga kecil di belakang panggung, dan di saat yang bersamaan Jongin melihat satu-satunya guru yang bisa ia kenali, muncul di balik tirai yang melatari panggung: Bu Seulgi. Perempuan itu memakai dress musim panas berwarna kuning lembut, rambutnya digerai dan melewati bahunya. Bagi Jongin, ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang guru TK. Sebut saja ia seorang anggota _girl group_, Jongin akan percaya.

Dohyun membungkuk-bungkuk pada penonton, kemudian tersenyum. Jongin yang merasa gugup. Dia pun membuka buku tersebut, yang memiliki gambar seekor beruang besar di tengah-tengah padang rumput, tanpa teks apa-apa di sekitarnya

“Di sebuah padang rumput ... hiduplah beruang besar ... bernama ....” Dohyun menoleh ke arah Seulgi. Seulgi memberi isyarat. Sebagian penonton mulai tertawa.

“... GomGom!” Dohyun lalu menirukan gestur beruang yang sedang menerkam. “GomGom suka sekali makan. GomGom sangat suka madu.” Dohyun lalu membuka buku sketsa itu, lantas menoleh lagi pada Seulgi. Jongin tersenyum geli.

“Pada suatu hari, GomGom menemukan kendi madu yang beeeesar!” Dia membuat gestur lingkaran yang sangat besar. “GomGom memakannya sampai habis. Lalu ... lalu ... lalu apa, Bu Seulgi?”

Tawa penonton pecah lagi. Dohyun menoleh ke arah keramaian. Di saat itu Jongin sudah was-was, jangan-jangan Dohyun akan merasa sangat malu lalu merajuk. Namun dia malah nyengir. Hati Jongin mencelus. Di belakang sana, Seulgi memberi isyarat-isyarat yang Jongin rasa hanya mereka berdua yang memahaminya.

“Lalu GomGom merasa kekenyangan. Tidur sampai pagi.” Dohyun membalik buku itu lagi, memperlihatkan gambar beruang yang jatuh tertidur di atas padang rumput, dengan seekor kupu-kupu yang hinggap pada hidungnya. Dia lekas-lekas membaliknya lagi. “GomGom terbangun. GomGom masih merasa kenyang. GomGom kemudian terkejut, dia lupa ke rumah temannya, si kelinci lucu.”

Setelah memperlihatkan gambar beruang yang berlari menuju sebuah pondok, Dohyun pun berbalik, bermaksud turun dari panggung. Padahal, Jongin lihat masih ada beberapa lembar lagi yang tersisa. Penonton tertawa lagi.

Jongin pun bertepuk tangan sambil berdiri, membuat suasana seketika menjadi hening. Orang-orang melihat ke arahnya, tetapi ia tak mau tahu. Dohyun berhenti tepat sebelum menuruni tangga, tatapannya langsung tertuju pada Jongin.

Dia berteriak, _Jongin-appa!_ tetapi tidak terdengar tanpa mikrofon. Dia tertawa bahagia, sampai-sampai matanya tenggelam dalam bentuk sabit yang jenaka.

Sejenak kemudian, tepukan tangan itu bersambut. Lalu disahut oleh orang yang lain. Hampir seluruh penonton pun bertepuk tangan, membuat Dohyun kaget dan menatap tidak percaya. Jongin mengangkat tangannya, masih bertepuk, lalu mengacungkan jempolnya. Dohyun juga membalas dengan acungan jempol.

Jongin melihat Dohyun dibantu turun oleh Seulgi, dan guru itu mengajak Dohyun tos, lalu memeluknya sekilas.

* * *

Di sesi istirahat saat seluruh hadirin diperbolehkan mengambil makanan ringan dan minuman yang disediakan di beberapa bagian _venue_, Dohyun bergabung dengan Jongin. Jongin sedang mengambilkan sedikit salad buah untuk Dohyun, ketika seseorang menghampiri mereka.

“Hei.”

“Bu Guru Seulgi!” Dohyun melonjak senang. “Ingin salad buah juga? Jongin-appa, ambilkan untuk Bu Seulgi!”

Jongin menoleh, tatapan Seulgi sedang terarah padanya. Ia mengangkat alis, dan Seulgi mengangguk. Jongin terdiam sebentar, kemudian baru tersadar dan langsung berkata, _oh_. “Sebentar.”

“Sebenarnya tidak usah. Terima kasih.” Seulgi mengambil sendiri mangkuk kecil yang disediakan, lalu mengambil dari wadah yang berbeda dari Jongin. “Kerja Dohyun bagus sekali. Kepercayaan dirinya sangat keren. Dia bisa mendongeng dengan baik. Dia sering didongengi di rumah oleh ibunya?”

“Jongin-appa yang sering mendongeng untukku!” sambar Dohyun. “Tapi dongeng Jongin-appa sangat membosankan. Tentang beruang terus.”

Seulgi tertawa. Jongin sadar mungkin kupingnya merah sekarang.

“Tapi bagus, Dohyun-ah,” kata Seulgi, “jadinya kau bisa bercerita tentang beruang dengan keren sekali. Jongin-appa-mu telah mengajarimu dengan baik.”

Jongin mengangguk-angguk tanpa sadar. Seulgi sudah selesai mengambil saladnya, kemudian bermaksud beranjak pergi.

“Aku mau makan bersama Bu Seulgi!”

Seulgi memandang Dohyun dan Jongin bergantian. “Apakah Jongin-appa mengizinkan?”

Dohyun hanya perlu mendongak ke arah Jongin dan menarik-narik pelan ujung kemejanya, Jongin langsung menjawab, “Baiklah.”

Mereka mengambil tempat di bawah sebuah pohon, duduk di atas rerumputan tanpa alas. Dohyun sibuk sendiri dengan saladnya.

“Mohon maaf, tapi ... Anda siapanya Dohyun? Kakak?”

“Bisa dibilang pamannya.” Jongin menyendok saladnya dengan santai, berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke arah Seulgi dulu. “Ayahnya adalah sepupuku.”

Seulgi tampak ingin melanjutkan pertanyaan, dengan hati-hati ia melihat ke arah Dohyun. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan pelan. “Ayahnya di mana? Ibunya?” Ia menjeda sebentar. “Mohon maaf, aku sebagai gurunya malah tidak tahu. Aku tidak bersama Dohyun sejak awal. Aku bertukar kelas dengan guru Dohyun saat ia masuk, Nara, karena beberapa alasan. Jadi aku tidak begitu mengenal semuanya dengan baik. Aku hanya melihat dan berkenalan dengan Dohyun di hari pertama masuk, saat semua kelas disatukan untuk pengenalan.”

“Ayahnya ... sibuk,” Jongin berkata dengan pelan pula. “Sering berada di luar negeri.”

Seulgi mengangguk-angguk. “Ibunya?”

Jongin menggeleng. Seulgi agak ragu dengan asumsinya, tetapi kemudian bergumam tanpa suara, _meninggal?_ Jongin mengiyakan dengan hati-hati.

“Turut bersedih mendengarnya ....” Seulgi menunduk memandangi saladnya, mendadak tidak ingin menghabiskannya. “Jangan-jangan alasan utama dia diganggu di sekolah karena itu? Seandainya aku tahu ....”

“Dohyun sudah tidak apa-apa.”

“Ah, sebagai pihak sekolah ... kami minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi. Kami akan berusaha agar itu tidak terjadi lagi.”

Jongin diam sebentar. “Tolong, ya.”

Seulgi mengangguk. “Siap.” Tak lama kemudian, ia menyambung lagi. “Hari itu ... kukira kau adalah ayahnya.”

Jongin tertawa kikuk. “Wajahku setua itu, rupanya.”

“Tidak—aku tidak bilang begitu lho, ya.” Seulgi tersenyum geli. “Kau masih muda ....”

“... Jongin. Kim Jongin.” Jongin lalu mengulurkan tangan, sadar bahwa mereka belum secara resmi berkenalan meski sudah mengetahui nama satu sama lain.

“Kang Seulgi.” Seulgi membalas jabatan tangan itu dengan ringan. “Mahasiswa, ya?”

“Sudah bekerja. _Web designer_.”

Seulgi mengangguk lagi dengan mulut membentuk huruf _o_. “Bekerja jarak jauh?”

“Ya. Sangat membantu agar aku bisa mengasuh Dohyun.”

“Dohyun tinggal bersamamu?”

“Hampir setiap hari.”

“Berarti ayahnya sangat jarang pulang?”

“Kan sering berada di luar negeri.” Jongin menghabiskan saladnya dengan cepat. “Kadang-kadang Dohyun tinggal di rumah ayahnya bersama pengasuhnya. Tapi seringkali ... aku tidak tega. Jadi aku selalu datang, meskipun tengah malam.”

“Jongin-appa, aku mau lagi.” Dohyun mengangkat mangkuknya.

“Biar Bu Seulgi yang mengambilkan.” Seulgi menyambut mangkuk itu lalu lekas-lekas berdiri. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan semangkuk penuh salad. “Bu Guru ke sana dulu, ya. Bu Saerin perlu bantuan.” Kemudian ia menoleh pada Jongin. “Jongin-sshi, senang bicara denganmu. Sampai jumpa lagi.”

“Ya. Terima kasih.”

Selepas kepergian Seulgi, Dohyun mendongak ke arah Jongin. “Bu Seulgi baik, ‘kan? Dia seperti beruang. Lucu dan baik!”

Jongin cuma mengangguk-angguk. Tidak begitu memahami analogi Dohyun, tetapi ia rasa ia bisa setuju dengan kata _lucu_ dan _baik_. Senyuman Seulgi memang _lucu_.


	4. cook

Dohyun berlari kecil membawa beberapa lembar foto polaroid ke arah ayahnya. Dia berjingkat-jingkat gembira, “Papa, lihat! Ini foto-fotoku saat festival! Bu Guru Seulgi memotretnya untukku!”

Ayahnya memasang dasi dengan cuek, tak menjawab.

“Pa, ayo lihat!”

“Sebentar, Papa sedang sibuk.”

Dohyun menaiki tempat tidur agar ayahnya bisa benar-benar melihatnya. “Ini aku bersama Jongin-appa. Lihat, Jongin-appa memegang buku cerita beruangku!”

“Nanti, Dohyun-ah. Papa mau berangkat.”

Dohyun mengernyit. “Tapi ini sudah malam, Pa. Papa juga baru datang. Ayo mendongeng untukku! Papa pasti bisa mendongeng lebih bagus dari Jongin-appa!”

Ayahnya meninggalkan sisi tempat tidur. Dohyun tak menyerah, dia terjun dari kasur, mengejar ayahnya yang sedang memeriksa pemberitahuan di ponselnya. “Ayo, Pa, tidur bersamaku malam ini. Aku kangen tidur dengan Papa. Nanti aku ceritakan festival itu. Seru sekali!”

Tak menyahut sama sekali, ayah Dohyun langsung menaruh ponselnya di telinga. “Halo, Jongin-ah, jemput Dohyun di rumahku sekarang.”

Wajah Dohyun berubah. Dia bisa mendengar suara Jongin samar-samar.

_Tapi kau ‘kan baru pulang_.

“Aku harus berangkat lagi. Aku diperlukan di kantor sini. Seseorang harus menenangkannya.”

Tak ada jawaban dari Jongin, lelaki itu langsung menutupnya. Ayah Dohyun berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Dohyun mengejarnya. “Papa, Papa janji ya besok tidur denganku!”

“Papa masih sibuk, sibuk mencari uang untukmu. Jangan manja, tidurlah sendiri! Anak laki-laki tidak boleh bergantung dengan orangtua. Nanti manja. Suatu saat kau juga akan tahu pekerjaan Papa.” Dia meninggalkan Dohyun semakin jauh. “Tunggu Jongin-appa saja. Jangan menangis.”

Namun Dohyun masih tetap anak kecil. Dia mencebik, tak lama kemudian berteriak sambil menangis memanggil ayahnya. Ayahnya tak menoleh sama sekali.

* * *

Dohyun bahkan tak menyentuh camilannya sama sekali. Padahal, seingat Seulgi, buah-buahan hari ini, adalah favorit Dohyun. Jeruk dan apel, susu rasa pisang. Pernah suatu kali ia melihat Dohyun meminta jatah temannya yang tidak suka jeruk dan dia terlihat sangat menyukainya.

Sekarang Dohyun yang melipat tangan di atas meja, menatap kosong kotak makanannya. Seulgi beranjak dari depan kelas, menghampiri Dohyun.

“Dohyun-ah, kau sakit?”

Dohyun bergeming. Seulgi menyentuhnya, tidak merasakan ada yang salah pada kening dan lehernya. “Tidak suka jeruk kali ini?”

Dohyun cuma diam. “Teman-temanmu mengganggumu?”

Dohyun akhirnya menggeleng.

“Jongin-appa memarahimu?” Walaupun Seulgi tidak yakin hal itu bisa terjadi.

“Papa.”

Seulgi mengernyit, lalu lebih merapat lagi pada Dohyun. “Papamu pulang?”

Dohyun mengangguk.

“Marah seperti apa?”

Dohyun lagi-lagi bergeming. Seulgi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tak lama kemudian, anak itu menoleh ke arah Seulgi. Seulgi tidak tahan melihat matanya yang sendu dan berair. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Dohyun.

“Aku tidak mau Papa marah-marah terus. Aku mau didongengi Papa.”

Seulgi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Dohyun. Ia tak peduli anak-anak lain yang menyaksikan. “Jongin-appa akan selalu ada untukmu, Sayang.”

“Tapi aku mau Papa yang sebenarnya ... dan aku kangen Mama ....”

Seulgi mengusap-usap punggungnya. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa sampai ia melepaskan Dohyun. Ditatapnya mata Dohyun dalam-dalam. “Sekarang, ayo makan dulu. Nanti kita menggambar beruang setelah Dohyun kenyang. Bu Guru akan menceritakan cerita beruang yang baru. Siapa tahu nanti Papa Dohyun akan suka cerita beruangnya. Kita buat video untuk Papa Dohyun, oke?”

Dohyun mengangguk perlahan. Dengan patuh, dia pun mengambil sendok, memakan camilannya sendiri.

* * *

Seulgi sengaja mengantarkan Dohyun pada Jongin yang telah menunggunya di pintu gerbang.

“Maaf agak lama. Dohyun kuajak ke ruanganku dulu sejak setelah jam makan. Ada sedikit ... masalah.”

Dohyun langsung memeluk kaki Jongin, yang Jongin anggap sebagai konfirmasi dari apa yang Seulgi katakan.

“Bisa minta kontakmu, Jongin-sshi? Aku harus mengirimkan video ini padamu dulu agar kau melihatnya.” Seulgi mengeluarkan ponselnya. “Dohyun bersedih karena ayahnya tampaknya memarahinya saat di rumah, dan ... ah,” Seulgi kebingungan mencari cara untuk memberi tahu Jongin tanpa membuat Dohyun teringat lagi akan masalahnya. “Bisakah kita bicara ....” Seulgi memberi isyarat gestur pada Dohyun, lalu ke arah parkiran mobil.

Jongin memahaminya. Dengan lembut ia membisiki Dohyun, “Tunggu Jongin-appa di mobil, ya. Sebentar lagi Jongin-appa menyusul.”

Dohyun mematuhinya, segera berlari ke mobil Jongin tak jauh dari gerbang.

“Dia ingin ‘Papa yang sebenarnya’. Dan dia kangen ibunya.” Seulgi menghela napas. “Aku tidak tahan melihatnya tadi. Jadi aku menghiburnya dengan bercerita dan membuat video. Kumohon bantuanmu, Jongin-sshi, buatlah ayah Dohyun menonton video ini. Aku membantunya membuat video pesan-pesan untuk ayahnya.” Seulgi memperlihatkan video tersebut dengan memberikan ponselnya pada Jongin. “Aku bisa saja mengirimkan video itu pada daftar kontak orangtua yang kami punya ... tapi kurasa akan sangat aneh jika tiba-tiba ayahnya mendapat video dan pesan yang seperti itu dari kami, pihak sekolah. Jika melaluimu, mungkin kau bisa membuat rencana agar video itu diberikan dengan cara lebih natural.”

Jongin tak menyaksikannya sampai selesai. Ia mengembalikannya setelah itu. “Dohyun punya ponsel di rumah. Dia bisa mengirimkannya langsung pada ayahnya. Mungkin lebih baik begitu.”

“Baiklah. Nomor ponselmu, Jongin-sshi.”

Jongin meminta ponsel Seulgi kembali, dengan lekas mengetikkan nomor ponselnya. “Kalau temanmu butuh klien untuk desain web, bisa berikan nomor itu.”

Seulgi tersenyum kecil sembari bergumam, “Sempat-sempatnya.”

Jongin tertawa kecil. “Mohon maaf karena telah merepotkan kalian. Dohyun membawa masalahnya ke sekolah.”

“Sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk membantu Dohyun. Aku benar-benar bersimpati pada keadaannya.”

“Tadi malam ayahnya berangkat lagi.” Jongin membuka video yang telah diterimanya. “Aku menjemput Dohyun di rumahnya. Dia sedang tantrum. Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi dia meninggalkan Dohyun sendirian di rumah setelah menyuruhku menjemputnya.”

Mata Seulgi membelalak. “Pergi ... begitu saja?”

“Itu bukan kali pertama, Seulgi-sshi.”

Seulgi mendecak kesal. “Bisa-bisanya ....”

“Aku juga tidak habis pikir.” Jongin langsung mematikan layar ponselnya lagi.

“Aku sangat tidak tahan saat dia bilang ‘Papa yang sebenarnya’. Kuharap dia mengerti ... bahwa masih banyak orang yang menyayanginya meski bukan orangtuanya.”

“Aku akan berusaha.” Jongin menunduk sebentar. “Mohon bantuannya, Seulgi-sshi.”

“Tentu saja. Sekolah ini adalah tempat yang aman untuknya. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja jika Dohyun punya masalah. Kami juga termasuk orangtua Dohyun. Semoga Dohyun memahaminya.”

Jongin mengangguk. “Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Seulgi-sshi.”

“Ya, sama-sama. Tolong ya, Jongin-sshi, yang tadi.”

“Hmm. Selamat siang.”

“Siang. Sampai jumpa, Jongin-sshi.”

Jongin melambaikan tangannya sekilas. Seulgi terdiam, menyadari ada sedikit hal yang agak ganjil pada kata-katanya. _Sampai jumpa pada Jongin? _

* * *

Seulgi melihat sosok yang familiar di sela-sela rak bahan makanan di supermarket tersebut. Ia mundur, melupakan sebentar apa yang harus diambilnya dari rak di depan sana.

Benar saja dugaannya. Ia segera menghampiri Jongin yang sedang memilah-milih lobak.

“Jongin-sshi?”

“Oh—” Jongin pun tersenyum. “Halo.”

“Mana Dohyun?”

“Di rumahnya, bersama pengasuh. Aku baru pulang dari pertemuan dengan klien dari pagi.”

“Hari Minggu seperti ini?”

“Beginilah pekerja lepas,” Jongin tersenyum kecil. “Kau, sendirian?”

Seulgi mengangguk. “Bagaimana keadaannya, setelah kejadian kemarin?”

Jongin meletakkan lobak yang lebih kecil, memasukkan yang lebih besar dan bersih ke keranjangnya. “Sudah dikirimkan lewat ponselnya. Cuma dibaca, entah disimaknya atau tidak. Dia tidak pulang sejak malam itu.”

Seulgi mendekat sedikit agar bisa bicara dengan pelan, “Tidakkah kau curiga akan sesuatu?”

“Sejak lama.” Jongin melirik Seulgi. “Bahkan ketika istrinya masih hidup, dia sering tidak pulang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku tahu sifat-sifat sepupuku, aku dekat dengannya sejak kecil.” Jongin mengangkat bahu. “Jelas, wanita-wanita yang dekat dengannya tidak suka anak kecil. Lagipula, bagi mereka anak kecil pasti mengganggu.” Ia berjalan dengan pelan, Seulgi berada di sisinya. “Dia punya banyak uang. Perusahaannya multinasional. Dia bisa pergi ke mana saja ... dengan siapa saja.”

“Bisakah kau mengadopsi Dohyun secara legal saja?” tanya Seulgi gemas.

“Tidak semudah itu.” Jongin bersinggah di kotak pendingin berisi ayam dalam berbagai potongan. “Lagipula, berbahaya juga untuk Dohyun. Jika Dohyun lepas darinya, lalu tidak lagi menjadi ahli waris, dan dia akan melegalkan, katakanlah, anak yang lain entah dari wanita mana ... sama saja dengan mencabut hak Dohyun yang sedemikian besar.”

“Tapi dia akan hidup tanpa kasih sayang seperti itu seumur hidupnya!” Seulgi mendengkus. “Di kasusnya, kurasa kasih sayang jauh lebih berharga daripada harta ayahnya.”

Jongin tersenyum masam. “Aku bukan orangtua yang baik, Seulgi-sshi. Aku belum benar-benar siap. Aku cuma bisa mengasuh Dohyun dengan kemampuanku sebagai seorang paman, yang masih sibuk dengan hidupku sendiri.”

“Dohyun merasa lebih aman bersamamu.” Seulgi gemas. “Apalagi jika pacarmu suka anak kecil. Kalian bisa—”

“Wow, kau berasumsi aku sudah punya pacar?” Jongin menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Seulgi menatap wajah Jongin sebentar, lalu terbata-bata, “Da-dari wajahmu—”

“Wajahku tampan?”

Seulgi tertawa kagok sambil menunduk. “Maksudku ... yah, oke, kau lumayan ....” Batinnya pun memekik seperti seorang anak remaja, dan Seulgi bertaruh itu pasti terlihat dari bahasa tubuhnya, gestur tangannya, dan warna telinganya, tapi semuanya sudah telanjur. “Kembali ke Dohyun. Apa makanan kesukaannya?”

Jongin tersenyum mendapati Seulgi yang langsung menyetir topik ke arah yang sangat jauh. “Dohyun suka makan apa saja. Dia bukan anak yang pemilih soal makanan.” Dia melanjutkan belanja setelah memasukkan ayam potong ke keranjangnya, memasukkan beberapa bumbu instan dari rak di sebelah kanan ke dalam keranjangnya.

“Oke ... bagaimana jika kita membuat sesuatu untuknya? Aku bisa mengajaknya memasak. Hitung-hitung memperbaiki moodnya, dan membuktikan padanya bahwa dia masih punya banyak orang yang menyayanginya seperti keluarga inti sebenarnya.” Seulgi membuka mulutnya sebentar, lalu menutupnya lagi. _Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Astaga—_

“Boleh juga. Kita memasak di rumahku, bagaimana?”

_Ya sudahlah_. “Oke.”

“Aku duluan, kalau begitu. Kujemput Dohyun dulu. Akan kukirimkan lokasi apartemenku.”

“Ba-baiklah, Jongin-sshi. Silakan. Sampai jumpa.”

“Ya, sampai jumpa. Hati-hati.”

Seulgi tidak melihat lagi ke arah kepergian Jongin. Ia termangu di tempatnya berdiri. _Apa yang barusan terjadi? _

* * *

“Kita, memasak? Memasak apa?” Dohyun memanjat kursi kecil di hadapan konter, menengok pada bahan makanan yang dikeluarkan Jongin.

“Belum tahu.”

“Kenapa belum tahu? Kenapa mengajakku memasak kalau Jongin-appa tidak tahu mau memasak apa?”

Jongin tersenyum sambil mencubit hidung Dohyun. “Karena ada seseorang yang akan membantu kita.”

Ekspresi cerah Dohyun menggemaskan sekali. “Siapa?”

“Tunggu sebentar lagi—eh, jangan-jangan itu orangnya?” Jongin menunjuk pada bunyi bel yang mendadak terdengar. “Mau bukakan pintunya untuk Jongin-appa?”

Dohyun melompat turun dengan cepat, lalu berlari menuju pintu, meninggalkan Jongin yang bahkan belum sempat menegurnya untuk tidak terburu-buru.

“Bu Guru Seulgi! Bu Guru! Yeaaaay! Bu Guru Seulgi datang!”

Seulgi muncul di hadapan Jongin dengan senyumannya yang ramah. “Hello.” Di sampingnya, Dohyun menggelayut manja. “Masakan Bu Seulgi enak sekali, Jongin-appa! Bu Seulgi pernah membawakan kue buatannya, aku suka sekali!”

“Nah, ayo, jika Dohyun yang membantuku, pasti akan jadi lebih enak lagi.” Seulgi mengusap kepalanya. “Sudah minta izin Jongin-appa untuk menggunakan dapurnya?”

Dohyun tak peduli pada pertanyaan itu, dia langsung melesat ke dapur. “Kita memasak! Kita memasak! Memasak makanan yang enak!”

Jongin dan Seulgi bertatapan, lalu sama-sama tertawa.

* * *

Jongin lebih banyak diam dan hanya melakukan hal-hal sepele seperti memindahkan wadah sayur, mencucinya, mengambilkan sendok, atau menonton dari sudut. Seulgi menangani semuanya, mulai dari memasak olahan ayam sambil memanggang kue dan meracik sayur-sayuran. Dohyun sangat bersemangat memilah-milah sayur atau menuangkan adonan instan kue yang dibawakan Seulgi.

Di sela-sela pekerjaan mereka, Seulgi tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah pada Jongin, “Maaf, lho, jadi menggunakan dapurmu begini.”

“Tidak masalah,” jawab Jongin ringan. “Lihat, Dohyun senang sekali.”

Seulgi menatap Dohyun dan menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebih lebar lagi. Anak itu sedang antusias mengaduk-aduk cokelat untuk kue. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang. “Aku mungkin akan melakukan segalanya demi anak itu.” Lantas ia berlalu di hadapan Jongin, tak sadar pada mata Jongin yang mengikutinya.

Acara memasak itu memakan banyak waktu hampir dua jam, tetapi semuanya terbayar terlebih untuk Dohyun. Meja makan Jongin yang hanya untuk tiga orang itu menjadi penuh sekali. Ayam dengan saus mentega, sup sayur-sayuran, buah-buahan, kue cokelat, semuanya tersusun rapi sampai-sampai hampir tak ada tempat untuk makan.

“Seperti di sekolah, Dohyun-ah, apa yang harus kita lakukan sebelum makan?” uji Seulgi.

“Bersyukur atas apa yang kita miliki di atas meja!” sambar Dohyun tak sabar. “Tuhan, terima kasih atas makanan hari ini. Semoga kami sehat selalu dengan apa yang kami makan.” Kemudian Dohyun nyaris berdiri di atas kursinya untuk mengambil potongan ayam dari tengah-tengah meja.

“Biar Bu Guru ambilkan.” Seulgi mencegahnya. Dengan telaten ia mendekatkan piring berisi ayam pada Dohyun, lalu mengisi mangkuk kecil Dohyun dengan sayuran, dan memotongkan kue untuk nanti.

Dohyun mengunyah nasinya dengan antusias. Saat itu, Jongin dan Seulgi sudah mulai makan. Dia memandangi pamannya dan gurunya dengan senyum semringah. “Seperti keluarga sungguhan. Wonho, temanku, pernah bilang, dia paling senang saat makan bersama. Karena semuanya berkumpul!”

Seulgi berhenti mengunyah, lalu menelannya dengan berat apa adanya. Matanya berserobok dengan mata Jongin. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, sementara itu Dohyun cuek saja. Dohyun mungkin belum memahami banyak hal, tetapi dia tahu apa yang pantas dia dapatkan.

Setelahnya, Seulgi bermaksud mengelus kepala Dohyun—tahu-tahu Jongin juga bermaksud melakukannya, tangan Jongin jadi berada di atas tangannya. Dohyun yang menyadarinya menatap mereka berdua bergantian, dan sudah terlalu terlambat bagi mereka untuk menarik diri dan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

“Rasanya seperti punya Papa dan Mama sungguhan.” Dia nyengir dengan polosnya. “Coba Papa dan Mama pernah begini.”

“Sayang,” panggil Seulgi pelan, “di dunia ini, ada banyak orang yang bisa menyayangimu selain Papa dan Mama. Tidak apa-apa jika mereka bukan papa dan mama sungguhan, karena bisa saja mereka sangat menyukaimu dan menyayangimu.”

“Boleh, ya?”

“Tidak masalah,” tambah Seulgi lagi. “Kasih sayang bisa datang dari mana dan siapa saja, Dohyun-ah.”

Dohyun mungkin belum memahaminya sepenuhnya, tetapi dia pun menoleh ke arah Jongin. Jongin mengangguk pelan.


	5. real

Dohyun, dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya, berjalan menghampiri Seulgi yang baru keluar dari ruang kelas.

“Lho, Dohyun-ah, belum dijemput?”

Dohyun menggeleng, lalu menunjuk ke arah gerbang. Di sana, Jongin bersandar sambil memainkan ponselnya. Seulgi mengernyit.

“Jadi ....?”

“Bu Guru Seulgi mau tidak ... ke rumah Jongin-appa lagi? Kita memasak bersama?”

Seulgi terperangah. “Se ... sekarang?”

“Besok,” Dohyun menjawab dengan polos. “Besok ‘kan libur, Bu. Aku suka masakan Bu Seulgi. Aku ingin makan bersama seperti waktu itu lagi,” tambahnya dengan suara yang lirih, membuat Seulgi yakin terjadi sesuatu atau teman-temannya baru saja membicarakan hal yang berkaitan dengan makan bersama.

“Baiklah. Ibu akan datang seperti hari itu lagi, ya.” Seulgi membungkuk “Jongin-appa sudah tahu?”

Dohyun mengangguk-angguk. “Jongin-appa setuju.”

“Ya, Sayang. Tunggu kedatangan Bu Guru, ya.” Seulgi mengacak rambutnya. “Ayo, pulanglah. Jongin-appa mungkin sudah lama menunggu. Mau Bu Guru antarkan ke depan sana?”

“Aku akan jalan sendiri. Sampai jumpa Bu Guru Seulgi!” Dohyun berlari mundur sambil melambaikan tangan. Seulgi tetap menunggunya sampai mencapai Jongin. Jongin sempat menoleh padanya, kemudian juga melambaikan tangan. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum.

Seulgi tidak bisa menahan senyumannya sampai ia pulang.

* * *

Seulgi datang dengan lebih banyak bahan makanan hari itu, ditambah dengan mainan baru untuk Dohyun. Hati kecilnya berkata mungkin ia terlalu memanjakan Dohyun dan akan dianggap orang-orang menganakemaskan dia, tetapi ia masih merasa dalam batas yang wajar. Ia melakukan ini di luar sekolah, dan tidak memengaruhi apa yang terjadi di sekolah. Ia melakukan ini demi Dohyun, si anak malang yang ia takutkan perkembangannya karena tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang yang pantas. Ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ada anak lain yang diketahuinya mengalami hal yang sama.

Dohyun menyambutnya dengan gembira, melonjak-lonjak ceria seperti yang biasanya. Bahkan Seulgi jarang melihat Dohyun seperti ini di sekolah.

Apalagi ketika dia tahu Seulgi membawakan satu set lego tokoh superhero yang sedang digandrungi belakangan ini.

“Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membelikannya,” bisik Jongin pelan sambil menutup pintu di belakang Seulgi. “Papanya punya banyak uang.”

“Hush.” Seulgi sengaja berjalan pelan, agar tidak terdengar oleh Dohyun yang sedang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan, tidak sabar membuka kemasan mainan barunya. “Jangan begitu. Yang berarti baginya bukanlah seberapa banyak ayahnya bisa membelikan. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana, kapan, dan niat saat membelikannya.”

Seulgi menghampiri Dohyun terlebih dahulu. Jongin berinisiatif mengambil alih tas karton berisi bahan-bahan yang dibawa Seulgi, dan membawakannya ke dapur. “Dohyun ingin bermain saja atau membatu Bu Guru memasak?”

Dohyun langsung melepas lego tersebut. “Memasak! Masak apa kita hari ini, Bu Guru?”

“Masak apaaa, ya? Yuk, kita lihat bahan-bahannya dulu!” Seulgi membimbing tangan Dohyun untuk menuju dapur.

Dohyun langsung menuju bangku kecil khususnya, berdiri di samping Seulgi dan mengamati Seulgi mengeluarkan sayur-sayuran, susu bubuk, bumbu instan, dan keju batangan besar. Dia melipat tangan di atas konter, sesekali mengangguk mengikuti gerakan tangan Seulgi yang cekatan mengumpulkan alat-alat memasak.

“Bu Guru.”

“Ya?”

“Aku tetap boleh ikut memasak, ‘kan?”

“Tentu saja.” Seulgi membersihkan talenan di wastafel sebentar. Ia menoleh. “Kenapa tidak?”

“Kata Yujin, memasak itu untuk perempuan saja.” Dohyun mencebik lucu. “Masa’ sih?”

“Kata siapa? Memasak itu boleh menjadi tugas siapa saja, Sayang.” Seulgi meletakkan talenan itu dengan pelan lalu menghadap Dohyun. “Ada koki yang laki-laki, ‘kan? Banyak.” Gestur tangannya menggambarkan hal senada. “Memasak, membersihkan rumah, itu boleh dilakukan siapa saja. Tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan. Menjaga kebersihan dan membuat diri sendiri jadi kenyang itu tidak tergantung siapa dia.”

Dohyun mengangguk-angguk perlahan. “Begitu ....”

“Jadi—astaga—” Seulgi baru saja berbalik untuk mengambil pisau, tersentak begitu tahu-tahu Jongin berada di sampingnya, dekat sekali, dan begitu cuek, sedang menaruh sayur-sayuran dalam sebuah wadah plastik. Seulgi mengelus dadanya, kemudian berusaha untuk tetap tenang-tenang saja.

Akan tetapi, di sisinya Dohyun malah tertawa geli. Seulgi tersenyum canggung sambil menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Wajahnya pasti sudah merah sekarang, pikirnya.

* * *

Bagi Dohyun, acara memasak itu sama serunya dengan yang sebelumnya. Seulgi selalu membuat menu yang lengkap, sayur-sayuran yang banyak, dan kali ini tambahan puding sebagai pengganti kue. Dohyun membuat banyak sekali vla untuk puding tersebut, berkata bahwa Jongin-lah yang suka sekali makanan manis.

Setelah acara masak-memasak dan makan siang itu selesai, Dohyun langsung sibuk dengan mainannya, sementara itu Seulgi membereskan dapur. Jongin datang membantunya mencuci alat-alat makan dan masak.

“Kau bisa bermain dengan Dohyun.”

“Tidak. aku ingin membantumu.” Jongin melirik. “Hitung-hitung mengajari Dohyun. Tugas seperti ini harusnya dikerjakan bersama. Bukannya tadi kau yang bilang begitu?”

Seulgi tertawa kecil. “Oke. Kau memang papa yang baik.” Seulgi berdeham setelahnya untuk menutupi rasa canggung. “Kau sudah cocok berkeluarga.” Namun sedetik kemudian, Seulgi menyesali kata-katanya.

“Kau harus datang sering-sering.” Jongin tampaknya mengabaikan hal itu begitu saja. “Kalau perlu, kubuat jadwal khusus. Bagaimana? Setiap hari Minggu?”

“Memangnya boleh?”

“Aku yang memintamu, Seulgi-sshi.”

Seulgi tak membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir. “Aku bersedia. Kecuali ada alasan-alasan khusus, aku akan selalu datang.”

Jongin membilas piring-piring yang baru saja disabuni Seulgi. Diam-diam, perempuan itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin, mulai dari membersihkan piring, mengeringkannya, menata barang-barang tersebut kembali ke tempatnya.

Kemudian, Seulgi tersenyum lagi, begitu tulus.

* * *

Seulgi menutup matanya, tetapi ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan senyumannya. Di balik kelopak matanya, masih terbayang bagaimana Jongin melambaikan tangan di depan pintu, atau saat merakit mainan untuk Dohyun, dan saat ia membereskan meja makan saat Seulgi sedang membersihkan konter dan sekitar kompor.

Ia tertidur pulas dengan mimpi yang indah. Senyuman yang sama tetap melekat di wajahnya bahkan sampai esok hari, saat ia bekerja.

“Hei.” Saerin memainkan tangannya di depan wajah Seulgi. “Melamunkan apa? Sambil senyam-senyum, lagi. Habis kencan, ya?”

Seulgi tersenyum cerah. “Lebih menyenangkan dari kencan. Ini sesuatu yang berbeda.”

Wajah Saerin masam. “Memangnya apa? Dilamar?”

“Eh, jauh sekali.” Seulgi mengibaskan tangannya di udara, lalu pura-pura sibuk dengan buku-buku di atas meja. “Sudahlah.”

“Ketemu orang yang cocok di Tinder, ya?”

“Ha, kaupikir aku masih main Tinder?” Seulgi pura-pura bersungut-sungut marah. “Nanti saja kuceritakan, saat semuanya sudah lebih pasti.” Seulgi pun berdiri, tak membawa apa-apa. “Aku ingin melihat anak-anak. Supervisi saat jam istirahat adalah kewajiban.”

Saerin mencibirnya. “Alasanmu saja supaya tidak cerita siapa cowoknya padaku!”

Seulgi menjulurkan lidah ke arah Saerin. Lantas, ia tertawa.

* * *

Seulgi datang lebih cepat dari biasanya hari itu. Pintu apartemen Jongin tidak terkunci, sesuai perjanjian setiap hari Minggu. Seulgi mendorongnya pelan, terlihat Dohyun yang sedang melihat-lihat buku bergambar di ruang depan. Jongin sedang bekerja dengan laptopnya.

“Selamat pagi, Dohyun-ah!”

Dohyun melompat dari sofa, meninggalkan bukunya yang jatuh begitu saja ke bawah meja. “Bu Guru!” Dia memeluk Seulgi erat-erat saat Seulgi melepas sepatunya. “Selamat datang! Masak apa kita hari ini?”

“Bu Guru membawa banyak ayam. Sekarang Dohyun bisa memilih ingin makan apa.” Seulgi mengangkat ponselnya, memperlihatkan sebuah aplikasi khusus resep masakan.

“Asyik! Boleh?” Dohyun sempat agak ragu apakah ia diperbolehkan mengambil ponsel Seulgi atau tidak. Seulgi mengangguk sebagai izin. Maka, Dohyun pun dengan bersemangat mengambil ponsel itu, dan berlari ke arah dapur.

Di hadapannya, Jongin baru saja menutup laptopnya. “Tumben, lebih pagi.”

“Supaya aku bisa pulang lebih cepat.” Seulgi menjatuhkan tas selempangnya di atas sofa tempat Dohyun duduk, kemudian mengambil buku yang tadi terjatuh. “Siang ini aku ada janji dengan orang yang akan memperbaiki pendingin ruangan.”

Jongin berjalan di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba, Seulgi berhenti. “Jongin-sshi, apakah ayah Dohyun sempat pulang dan menjenguknya?”

Jongin menggeleng. “Aku tahu dia pulang dua hari yang lalu. Pengasuhnya, yang kebetulan datang untuk bersih-bersih di rumahnya, memberi tahuku. Kupancing dengan mengatakan bahwa Dohyun bersamaku, tapi dia tidak memberi tanggapan.”

Seulgi berdecak. “Seharusnya aku tidak berharap.”

“Aku sudah seperti itu sejak lama.”

“Sejak kapan Dohyun bersamamu?”

“Sejak ibunya meninggal dunia.”

Seulgi terdiam.

Jongin menambahkan, “Dua tahun yang lalu.”

Perempuan itu nampak terkejut. “Kau sudah mengasuhnya sejak usia empat tahun?”

Jongin mengangguk, merasa tak ada masalah dengan hal itu. “Dohyun anak yang mandiri. Aku tidak terlalu kerepotan.”

“Sendirian?”

“Iya.” Jongin tertawa kecil. “Memangnya mengasuh anak-anak cuma pekerjaan wanita?”

Raut muka Seulgi berubah, terutama ketika ia menyadari bahwa Jongin sedang berusaha mengembalikan kata-katanya tempo hari. Ia tertawa masam. “Oke, sori. Akhirnya cowok yang sesuai dengan prinsip yang kupegang jadi nyata.”

“Kenapa, kalau aku benar-benar nyata?” Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. “Apa kau bakal menyukaiku? Terus jadi pacarku?”

Seulgi menoleh. “Kalau iya, bagaimana?”

Jongin tersenyum kecil. “Cewek yang mandiri dan hebat sepertimu tidak mungkin menyukai cowok yang tidak jelas sepertiku ini. Aku juga bukan orang yang sedang mengharapkan hubungan.”

Seulgi mengernyit untuk menyembunyikan rasa campur-aduk yang langsung menguasai kepalanya. “Ada masalah?”

Jongin mengangguk. “Sedikit masalah.”

Seulgi berjalan terus menuju dapur, tak lagi menoleh. Tak juga mengatakan satu hal pun mengenai hal tersebut. Ia langsung menyibukkan diri bersama Dohyun.

* * *

Jongin turut membantunya, seperti biasa, setelah acara khusus untuk Dohyun itu selesai. Seulgi mengelap konter, kemudian menyusun peralatan masak yang berada di kabinet, yang meski pun sedikit, agak berantakan di dalam sana.

Jongin hanya berdiri menontonnya sekarang. Seulgi merasa sedikit risi, sehingga ia bernyanyi pelan untuk menguasai dirinya sendiri. Namun itu tak juga begitu mempan. Jongin masih berada di sampingnya, sesekali meliriknya—ia tahu itu—berpura-pura sibuk dengan menyusun barang-barang yang tidak seberapa di atas konter. Seulgi menghela napas panjang.

“Jongin-sshi.”

“Hmm?”

“Bagaimana jika apa yang kukatakan tadi benar?”

“Yang mana?”

Seulgi menghadap Jongin, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia merasa bukan lagi seorang anak remaja yang penuh rasa takut dan kecemasan. Ia sudah terlatih untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah atau suatu urusan tanpa berlarut-larut. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti seorang yang punya banyak kebimbangan cuma karena hal yang seharusnya bisa diluruskan secepatnya. Ia memberanikan diri menatap mata Jongin. “Soal aku menyukaimu.”

Jongin pada awalnya masih menganggap itu bagian dari candaan, hingga kemudian ia menyadarinya sepenuhnya. “Aku sedang tidak siap untuk suatu hubungan, Seulgi-sshi.”

Seulgi membuka mulutnya, kemudian hatinya mencelus, dan ia mengatupkannya lagi rapat-rapat. Sadar bahwa ia baru saja ditolak, rautnya menjadi kosong.

Namun Seulgi mencoba menguasai dirinya. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum, tetapi membuang muka dari Jongin. “Oh. Baiklah. Aku mengerti.” Ia mengelap permukaan konter meskipun sudah sangat bersih, tapi tak begitu lama melakukannya. Ia langsung berlalu begitu saja di hadapan Jongin. “Dohyun-ah, kau ingin jus, tidak, untuk nanti malam? Biar Bu Guru siapkan sekarang.”

“Mau! Alpukat! Alpukat!”

Seulgi membuka tas kartonnya lagi, lalu membuatkan jus itu. Ia diam seribu bahasa.


	6. break

Seulgi berhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Dohyun menarik ujung pakaiannya. Seulgi membiarkan anak terakhir selain Dohyun keluar dari kelas, sebelum akhirnya menunduk untuk menjawab anak itu dengan senyuman murah hatinya.

“Maaf, Sayang. Minggu ini tidak bisa, ya. Bu Guru ada janji dengan teman lama Bu Guru yang baru pulang ke Korea.”

Dohyun memberengut, matanya seperti anak anjing kecil yang memohon dengan sangat mengiba. Seulgi hampir-hampir tak tega. Namun ia menelan ludahnya. “Maaf, ya. Minggu berikutnya Bu Guru usahakan. Dohyun memasak bersama Jongin-appa saja, ya? Sudah tahu cara-cara memasak yang baik, ‘kan? Ibu yakin Dohyun mengamati semuanya dan bisa belajar dengan baik.”

Dohyun masih belum mengubah ekspresinya. “Tapi ... tapi Minggu kemarin Bu Seulgi juga tidak datang.”

Seulgi berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Minggu lalu ia sudah menggunakan alasan bahwa ia mengunjungi neneknya bersama ibunya, dan sekarang ia sudah menggunakan yang kedua. Dohyun sangat susah ditolak, tetapi ada banyak hal lain pula yang harus dipertimbangkan. “Nanti, ya, Dohyun-ah. Ibu juga punya kesibukan. Nanti Ibu usahakan datang lagi, oke?”

“Janji, ya?”

Seulgi menahan napasnya. “Iya, Ibu janji.”

Dengan kalimat itu, Dohyun mau tersenyum sedikit. Dia akhirnya melepaskan pakaian Seulgi dan berlari kecil keluar dari ruangan. Seulgi mengamati gerbang, mendapati Jongin sudah memasukinya. Kelas Dohyun pulang paling terlambat karena suasana mewarnai yang seru dan banyak anak yang tidak mau langsung pulang karena belum selesai. Jongin pasti sudah lama menunggu.

Ketika melihatnya, Seulgi langsung melangkah cepat keluar dari kelas. Ia agak menunduk, membiarkan Dohyun mendekati Jongin dan tidak membalas lambaian tangannya.

* * *

Dohyun menggenggam tangan Jongin sambil berjalan menuju mobil. “Tidak bisa.”

“Tidak bisa kenapa, Dohyun-ah?”

“Bu Guru Seulgi.” Dohyun mendongak. Jongin memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. “Bu Guru Seulgi tidak bisa memasak lagi di rumah Jongin-appa.”

Tak disadarinya, Jongin menggenggam tangan Dohyun lebih erat. “Begitu, ya. Kenapa, katanya?”

“Bu Guru mau bertemu dengan teman lamanya.”

“Jongin-appa masih bisa memasakkan untukmu.”

“Tapi ... tapi masakan Bu Guru enak sekali ....”

Jongin tertawa kecil. “Masakan Jongin-appa tidak enak?”

Dohyun cuma membalas dengan raut wajah yang tidak enak. Jongin sadar ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda, sehingga ia pun membiarkannya saja.

* * *

Seulgi mengamati Dohyun dari depan kelas. Anak itu sedang meminjamkan krayon pada salah satu temannya. Dia asyik mewarnai sendiri, tetapi sesekali temannya mendekatinya dan bicara padanya. Dohyun membantu temannya tersebut mewarnai, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama, dan bergantian bercerita dengan gestur khas anak kecil.

Ia menghela napas. Dohyun begitu ceria, penuh harapan, dan disukai oleh lingkungan kecilnya. Sayang sekali anak itu harus melewati masa-masa yang sulit saat di rumah. Tidak ada sosok ibu yang menghiburnya, dan ayah yang dia punya mengabaikannya. Keberadaan Jongin tentu tidak cukup.

Kemudian ia teringat wajah Dohyun saat mereka makan bersama. Sama cerianya dengan saat ini; sebuah ekspresi yang Seulgi harap bisa ia ciptakan di wajah seluruh anak yang dikenalnya. Namun, seseorang tak bisa jadi pahlawan untuk semua orang. Seulgi memahami itu. Setidaknya baginya Dohyun cukup. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengabaikan anak itu begitu saja, berjalan melewatinya tanpa menghiraukan apa yang terjadi di belakang. Seulgi hafal hampir semua orangtua murid yang biasa menjemput anak-anak kelasnya ini, dan hanya Dohyun yang dijemput oleh pamannya.

Seulgi teringat lagi wajah Jongin dan penolakan yang ia terima hari itu. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya ditolak oleh seorang laki-laki. Namun rasanya tetap tidak enak. Ia sudah dewasa dan benar-benar menyadari bahwa tak semua orang harus berlutut pada kehendaknya—tetapi masih ada rasa yang mengganjal. Jongin adalah lelaki yang baik, dan rasanya susah sekali berjalan menjauh darinya dan mengabaikan semua yang terjadi, sementara itu Dohyun benar-benar butuh sosok pendukung yang bukan hanya Jongin seorang.

Ketika Seulgi tersadar, secara tak sengaja Dohyun sedang memandang ke arahnya. Anak itu kemudian nyengir dengan begitu polosnya sambil melambai-lambaikan krayonnya.

Seulgi patah hati untuk Dohyun.

Untuk nasib anak itu yang harus menghadapi dunianya yang tak berwujud seperti yang sepantasnya dia dapatkan.

* * *

“Aku kangen masakan Bu Guru ....”

“Masih belum bisa, Sayang. Maaf, ya.”

Jongin menoleh pada Dohyun yang merosot di sofa dengan ponsel di telinganya. Jongin dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Seulgi di sana, karena Dohyun punya kebiasaan menyalakan mode speaker setiap kali bertelepon, terutama saat bersama ayahnya yang semakin jarang menghubunginya.

“Aku maunya makan makanan Bu Guru ....”

“Sayang, Jongin-appa bisa memasakkan untukmu. Atau, Bu Guru kirimkan resep favorit Bu Guru minggu ini, boleh ya? Nanti Dohyun yang memasak bersama Jongin-appa. _Video call_ Ibu saja nanti saat makan, oke? Biar kita seperti makan bersama!”

Dohyun diam saja. Sekarang dia berbaring di sofa.

“Dohyun-ah, kau masih di sana?”

Dohyun tidak bicara lagi, tetapi Jongin sudah melihatnya: Dohyun akan menangis. Meski sering ditinggal ayahnya, Dohyun jarang sekali menangis kecuali saat ayahnya marah-marah di telepon atau membentaknya secara langsung keras-keras. Jongin langsung siaga, mendekati anak itu dan menutup laptopnya begitu saja.

Benar saja. Dohyun pun menangis. Di seberang sana, Seulgi panik.

“Sayang—jangan menangis! Dohyun, tenang, ya—”

“Tapi kemarin Ibu janji hari ini akan datang lagi!”

“Ada keperluan mendadak, Sayang. Jongin-appa di mana? Dia tidak bersamamu? Seharusnya dia—”

“Aku di sini, Seulgi-sshi.” Jongin merebut ponsel itu dan menarik Dohyun ke pangkuannya. “Kenapa kau tidak bisa datang? Bantulah Dohyun, biasanya kau seperti itu.”

“Aku sedang sibuk, Jongin-sshi!”

“Tidak bisakah kau datang—”

“—Aku mau Bu Guru Seulgi!” Dohyun hampir memekik, yang membuat Jongin mengembalikan ponsel tersebut lagi pada Dohyun. “Bu Guru, aku mau sekarang!”

“Oke, Sayang, oke, Ibu akan datang. Ibu janji. Tapi tidak bisa hari ini. Ibu janji akan datang lain kali. Ibu serius.”

“Aku tidak mau janji! Aku mau Bu Guru datang sekarang!”

“Ibu sedang di luar kota, Dohyun-ah. Tidak bisa mengunjungimu sekarang. Nanti kita bertemu lagi ya, besok.” Dan, sambungan pun terputus. Dohyun menekan-nekan layar ponselnya dengan marah, kemudian melemparkan benda itu sampai terselip di sela-sela sofa. Jongin mendiamkannya, berharap masa tantrum ini tak begitu lama berlangsung.

Dohyun berlari ke kamar, kakinya berderap keras di lantai. Jongin mengambil ponselnya dari dalam sofa, sempat mempertimbangkan untuk bicara dengan Seulgi, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

* * *

“Aku cuma mau masakan Bu Guru Seulgi.”

Jongin tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali kalimat tersebut didengarnya sepanjang hari ini. Ini adalah masa merajuk paling lama seorang Kim Dohyun. Ia berusaha menyuapi anak itu sepiring makanan favoritnya, tetapi Dohyun tetap berkeras hati.

“Kenapa dengan masakan Bu Guru Seulgi, sampai-sampai kau menolak masakan Jongin-appa?”

Dohyun memainkan jarinya di depan piring. Masih mencebik untuk beberapa saat. “Makan bersama Bu Guru Seulgi menyenangkan sekali. Rasanya seperti makan bersama Papa dan Mama sungguhan.” Dia sempat mendongak pada Jongin. “’Kan temanku pernah bilang, saat-saat paling menyenangkan itu adalah makan bersama Papa dan Mama. Bu Guru Seulgi sudah seperti Mama. Jongin-appa lebih baik dari Papa. Aku sayang Bu Guru. Aku juga sayang Jongin-appa. Aku mau makan sama-sama lagi.”

Dengan kalimat itu, hati Jongin hancur. Ia termasuk anak beruntung yang selalu punya waktu bersama orangtuanya saat ia kecil. Makan bersama, dibelikan mainan, ibunya memasak makanan yang enak, ayahnya bercerita tentang masa mudanya saat mereka makan—dan baru sekarang ia menyadarinya bahwa ternyata semua itu adalah kemewahan bagi orang lain, yang bahkan sangat dekat dengannya. Keponakannya sendiri.

“Nanti Jongin-appa akan bicara dengan Bu Guru Seulgi supaya dia tidak ingkar janji, ya. Sekarang makan dulu. Kalau Bu Guru tahu Dohyun tidak mau makan, jangan-jangan dia tidak mau memasak lagi.”

Perlahan-lahan, Dohyun luluh. Dia makan sedikit demi sedikit, sambil sesekali melirik pada Jongin. Jongin mengerti: anak itu tidak butuh lebih banyak orang yang mengkhianati janjinya.

* * *

Jongin tak lagi menunggu di depan gerbang. Ia menanti di halaman, tak begitu jauh dari pintu kelas Dohyun. Ia bisa melihat Dohyun dari sisi itu, juga Seulgi yang sedang mengajar di depan. Ia tahu perempuan itu tahu, sesekali Seulgi melirik ke arahnya dengan gelisah. Ia sudah membuat janji khusus dengan Dohyun saat pulang nanti, beberapa menit yang akan datang.

Dohyun, yang juga tahu apa yang dia inginkan, sengaja duduk manis di ruang kelas sampai semua orang pulang. Seulgi, seakan-akan sudah mengerti semuanya, menunggu pula sampai semuanya pulang, bahkan saat halaman sudah sepi, barulah ia mendekati Dohyun.

Dohyun cuma tersenyum polos, sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditolak Seulgi. Dohyun menarik tangannya pelan-pelan keluar kelas. Jongin, begitu melihatnya, berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah gerbang. Seulgi bisa saja melepaskan diri dan berdalih, tetapi kali ini ia menyerah.

Anak itu pun berhenti di dekat mobil. Jongin memandangnya sebentar. Seulgi berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang. Dengan satu isyarat tepukan pada punggung, Dohyun pun berlari menuju mobil, sembari tersenyum-senyum.

“Aku menerimamu, Seulgi-ah.”

Mata Seulgi membelalak. Nama panggilan yang berubah itu membuatnya lebih terkejut.

“Jika itu untuk kebaikan Dohyun, maka ... ya, aku siap.”

Seulgi tidak langsung menjawab, hanya tersenyum perlahan dengan tenang. “Jongin-sshi, jangan memaksakan dirimu.” Ia mengedikkan dagu ke arah pria itu. “Kau tidak begitu perlu melakukannya. Kita masih bisa merawat Dohyun seperti sepasang teman biasa.”

“Tapi—”

Seulgi menggeleng. “Aku tidak ingin memaksakan diri. Aku juga tidak ingin kau seperti itu. Aku menyukai seseorang karena orang itu pantas. Bukan semata-mata ingin balas disukai ... walaupun itu akan sangat menyenangkan—dan bohong jika aku tidak mengharapkannya. Tapi, Jongin-sshi, rasa suka, cinta, kasih sayang, kebersamaan, tidak bisa dipaksakan. Jangan berpura-pura demi Dohyun. Aku akan tetap menyayanginya apapun yang terjadi. Maafkan aku atas apa yang terjadi beberapa minggu ini ... tapi akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya. Aku akan datang hari Minggu nanti, tenang saja.” Seulgi menepuk lengan Jongin pelan. “Sampai jumpa.”

Perempuan itu berlalu begitu saja. Jongin memandanginya sampai jauh.


	7. night

Jongin membuka ransel ketiganya, tidak menemukan juga apa yang ia cari. Di luar sana, langit berkilat-kilat dan petir menyambar. Hujan datang dan pergi terbawa angin kencang. Sekarang ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, hanya karena begitu pongah karena jarang sakit, ia tidak menyimpan stok obat di apartemennya.

Langkahnya terburu-buru saat ia mendengar Dohyun mengingau lagi, sayup-sayup terdengar dari kamarnya. Sejak kemarin sore, badannya agak hangat dan dia bersin-bersin. Tadi pagi sempat baikan, Jongin hampir mengantarnya sekolah. Akan tetapi, menjelang siang, suhu tubuhnya naik lagi, bahkan lebih daripada sebelumnya. Jongin telah menemukan dari internet obat apa saja yang seharusnya diberikan pada Dohyun, tetapi cuaca benar-benar tidak bisa membuatnya keluar. Bagaimana jika Dohyun tiba-tiba terbangun saat ia sedang keluar, dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi? Jongin membayangkan Dohyun yang terbangun ketakutan karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah, itu membuatnya tidak tega. Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu harus ke mana, bagaimana, dan melakukan apa.

“Bu Guru ... Bu Guru jangan pergi ...,” igauan itu membuat Jongin tambah panik sekaligus sedih. Dohyun merintih seperti ketakutan, kain yang Jongin letakkan di keningnya jatuh membasahi bantal. “Bu Guru Seulgi ....”

Jongin tidak ingin berpikir panjang lagi. Sembari terus mencoba peruntungannya akan obat yang barangkali pernah ada di sekitar kamarnya, ia menelepon. Paling tidak, suara Seulgi lewat telepon akan membantu.

“Halo?” Perempuan itu pasti kaget karena seseorang yang sempat dihindarinya tiba-tiba menghubungi pada pukul sepuluh malam. “Jongin-sshi, ada apa?”

“Dohyun!”

“Hah? Dohyun kenapa?” Kepanikan itu dengan mudah menular kepada Seulgi, yang suaranya langsung nyaris memekik karena terkejut.

“Sakit. Panas sekali—dan dia memanggil-manggil namamu. Mengingau. Tolong bicara—”

“Sejak kapan?!”

“Kemarin—”

“Pantas saja dia tidak masuk hari ini! Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku ke sana!”

“Tapi—” Jongin terperangah, secara refleks memandang jendela. Kilat masih menyambar-nyambar, petir masih bersahutan, dan Seulgi langsung memutus teleponnya. Ia langsung berdecak kesal, _perempuan itu!_

Ketika dihubungi lagi, Seulgi sama sekali tidak menjawab. Jongin semakin yakin asumsinya akan jadi kenyataan.

Dohyun membolak-balikkan badannya gelisah di atas tempat tidur. Sepertinya dia menangis dalam tidurnya. Jongin duduk di sisinya, menaruh kembali kompres di atas keningnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menepuk pelan tubuh Dohyun, menenangkannya, dan setelah anak itu tidak lagi bergerak-gerak seperti ketakutan, Jongin pun mengambil mangkuk berisi air hangat yang sudah mendingin dari nakas. Ia membuang isinya ke kamar mandi, menggantinya dengan air hangat yang baru. Terima kasih kepada informasi dari mesin pencari, yang akhirnya memberi tahunya bahwa lebih tepat untuk mengompres dengan air hangat dibanding air es. Hampir saja ia menaruh satu kantong es batu untuk mendinginkan kepala Dohyun.

Dohyun menjadi lebih tenang, bergelung miring ke kanan di dalam selimut yang tebal. Jongin mempertimbangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Mencari tahu lewat internet adalah jawabannya. Jongin pun menyiapkan air minum dalam tumbler paling besar yang ia punya, beserta sebuah gelas, di samping tempat tidur. Selain itu, ia juga mencoba mencari resep sup yang cocok untuk demam, sembari menunggu cuaca buruk mereda.

Saat ia akan menuju dapur, bunyi bel terdengar. Jongin langsung mengetahui bahwa firasatnya benar. Lekas-lekas ia membukakan pintu.

Seulgi langsung merangsek masuk. Ia hanya memakai piyama, sebuah ransel dicangklong sembarangan di bahunya. “Mana Dohyun?!”

“Kau menembus hujan cuma untuk Dohyun?!” Namun Jongin tetap saja memandu perempuan itu menuju kamar.

“_Demi_ Dohyun,” koreksi Seulgi. “Kau punya termometer? Ada obat apa saja di rumah ini?”

Jongin menggeleng di ambang pintu. Seulgi mendesah kesal di belakangnya. “Untung saja aku bawa untuk jaga-jaga,” gerutunya.

Di kamar Jongin, Seulgi langsung menuju tempat tidur, dan menghamburkan seluruh isi tasnya di ranjang. Ada sebuah plester kompres demam, berbagai macam obat, dan ponselnya ikut meluncur, hampir saja jatuh dari tempat tidur. Seulgi langsung membuka separuh selimut yang menutupi Dohyun, kemudian menyingkirkan kain dari keningnya. Ia mengelap wajah Dohyun yang basah karena air dari kain yang diperas ala kadarnya. Ia bergumam pelan, “Tidak sepanas yang kutakutkan. Untung saja.” Lantas ia menempelkan plester gel itu di keningnya.

Saat itulah Dohyun perlahan membuka matanya. “Bu Guru ...?”

“Iya, Sayang.” Seulgi mendekat. “Ibu Guru di sini. Jangan takut, ya. Dohyun, apa yang sakit?”

Dohyun mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu menyambar pergelangan tangan Seulgi. “Jangan pergi. Aku ... aku takut Bu Guru pergi. Tadi Bu Guru dikejar monster, lalu meninggalkanku ... aku tidak mau.”

Seulgi mengelus kepalanya. “Tidak akan. Bu Guru yang akan melawan monsternya, Sayang.” Ia menatap Dohyun dengan tulus. “Kepala Dohyun sakit? Atau yang lain?”

“Iya ....”

Seulgi mengangguk-angguk. “Makan, ya. Setelahnya minum obat. Jangan takut obat, ya.”

Dohyun menggumam. Seulgi menganggap itu sebagai persetujuan. Ia pun beralih pada Jongin. “Ada sesuatu untuk dimakan?”

“Ada sedikit sisa buburnya tadi sore. Tadinya aku ingin membuat sup ....”

“Ambil itu saja.” Seulgi berdiri. “Dohyun tunggu sebentar, ya.”

Dohyun menarik selimutnya dan menutupi dirinya hingga wajah dengan itu. Jongin menyusul Seulgi.

“Kau naik apa?”

“Mobil. Tidak usah khawatir.”

“Mobil? Kau punya?”

Seulgi hampir tertawa. “Tidak pernah menggunakannya ke sekolah bukan berarti tidak punya, tahu. Cuma untuk saat-saat darurat. Mana buburnya? Masih hangat?”

Jongin menunjuk pada mesin penanak nasi. Seulgi langsung berinisiatif mencari mangkuk di rak.

“Kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang, sebenarnya ....”

“Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya begitu saja, ‘kan?” Seulgi membuka _rice cooker_ tersebut, mengibaskan asap yang langsung menyerang wajahnya. “Apalagi kaubilang dia mengingau memanggil-manggil namaku.”

“Tapi, cuaca di luar—”

“Kaupikir aku cewek cengeng yang takut pada air?” Seulgi tersenyum agak sinis ke arah Jongin. “Apalagi ini demi Dohyun yang sedang sakit. Kupikir tadi dia tidak masuk karena ayahnya pulang.” Seulgi pun mengambil sendok makan. “Tidak pernah menangani Dohyun sakit, ya, sebelumnya?”

“Ini adalah jangka waktu terlama Dohyun tidak pulang ke rumahnya.” Jongin mengekori Seulgi yang kembali ke kamar. “Sebelumnya dia pernah sakit. Tapi pengasuhnya lebih berbakat daripada aku.”

“Tidak perlu bakat untuk menangani anak yang sedang sakit, Jongin-sshi.” Perempuan itu menoleh sebentar.

“Seulgi-_ah_.”

Seulgi berhenti sesaat. Kemudian ia menoleh lagi. Ia tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi mengurungkannya sejurus kemudian, ketika mendapati Jongin yang bergeming. “Ba-baiklah, Jongin-ah.”

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi sampai mereka tiba di kamar. Dohyun menatap Seulgi dengan matanya yang berair dan agak kemerahan. Seulgi membantunya duduk. “Mau makan sendiri atau Bu Guru yang menyuapi?” Namun Seulgi tetap meletakkan mangkuk itu di pangkuan Dohyun, lalu pelan-pelan mengarahkan tangannya untuk memegang sendok.

“Sendiri saja ...,” ucapnya serak.

Jongin berinisiatif duduk di sisi yang lain, di samping Dohyun. Ia mengambil satu per satu obat yang dibawa Seulgi, mengamati tulisan-tulisannya.

“Aku cuma punya ibuprofen. Mungkin cukup untuk mengurangi sakitnya. Jika besok pagi panasnya tidak turun, kau harus membawanya ke dokter atau rumah sakit. Kau memegang kartu asuransi kesehatannya atau tidak?”

Jongin baru tersadar ia belum memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. “Mungkin ada di rumahnya ... akan kuusahakan.”

“Mulai sekarang kau harus menyimpan _backup_ surat-surat miliknya juga.” Seulgi menatap Jongin sekilas. “Karena tampaknya semuanya akan berada di tanganmu sampai entah kapan.”

Jongin memandangi Dohyun yang makan dengan tenang. Seulgi, di sisi yang lain, mengisi gelas dengan air putih, lalu mengambil obat yang berantakan di atas tempat tidur. “Dohyun-ah, sering-sering minum air putih, ya.”

“Mmmmm ... Bu Guru ... sudah boleh, ya?” Dohyun menyerahkan kembali mangkuknya. Buburnya masih tersisa sedikit, Seulgi merasa tidak mampu memaksanya.

“Minum obatnya, ya. Sudah pernah, ‘kan? Hati-hati.”

Dohyun melakukannya seperti yang Seulgi bimbing, dan Seulgi yakin ini bukan kali pertamanya meminum tablet tanpa banyak bantuan. Seulgi langsung membantunya berbaring, menyelimutinya. “Tidur, ya. Semoga besok pagi sudah tidak sakit lagi.” Ia mengelus kepala Dohyun dengan lembut. “Perlu Bu Guru dongengi?”

Anak itu mengangguk, matanya mulai berat. Seulgi membereskan tempat tidur dengan cepat, lalu mendongak pada Jongin. Jongin mengangguk padanya, dan dengan izin itu pun ia turut berbaring di samping Dohyun.

Dohyun menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat-erat. “Tapi Bu Guru jangan pergi, ya ....”

Seulgi mencuri pandang pada Jongin lagi. Ini bukan sesuatu yang sudah diperkirakannya.

“Aku mau tidur dengan Bu Guru Seulgi ... Bu Guru sudah mengingkari janji ... jadi sekarang Bu Guru Seulgi harus menemaniku tidur ....”

“Ada Jongin-appa, Sayang—”

Dohyun menggeleng. “Aku mau tidur dengan kalian berdua ... seperti anak-anak di film itu ... tidur bersama orangtuanya ....”

Seulgi kehabisan kata-kata. Jongin juga tidak berkata apa-apa, ia langsung menyingkap selimut, bergabung di balik punggung Dohyun. Ia menepuk-nepuk pinggang Dohyun. Seulgi memandanginya setengah tidak percaya, tetapi perempuan itu akhirnya mengalah pada semua prasangka. Ia berusaha tersenyum, kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya pada Dohyun saja.

“Ini dongeng tentang naga yang sedang menemani seorang ksatria bertualang. Ksatria ini berbeda dengan banyak ksatria lainnya. Ksatria ini perempuan ... yang pada suatu hari, dia menemukan taman-taman milik Pangeran yang dijaganya hancur ....”

Seulgi melanjutkan dongeng itu dengan pelan, tetapi tak sampai separuh cerita, Dohyun sudah tertidur, dalam keadaan masih merangkul erat Seulgi. Seulgi benar-benar tak tega bergerak.

Dengan susah payah, ia berusaha melongok ke sisi lain, di belakang Dohyun yang menghadap ke arahnya. Jongin tampaknya juga tertidur.

Jongin membuka matanya. Seulgi mengangkat alis. Jongin langsung meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

Petir yang saling menyambar sudah berhenti, hujan tidak terlalu deras, namun konstan. Seulgi berusaha keras untuk tidur, berbagai pikiran menghantuinya. Tentang Jongin yang sedekat ini padanya, tentang tubuh Dohyun yang masih panas, tentang hujan yang sepertinya akan tetap bertahan sampai pagi. Prasangka-prasangka tentang perasaan Jongin padanya masih membuatnya gamang.

Saat ia sudah hampir hanyut tertidur, ia merasakan Jongin meletakkan tangan di atas tangannya. Seulgi langsung membuka mata, berusaha melongok lagi. Jongin sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Dengan cepat, ia tertidur dengan tenang.

* * *

Ia terbangun saat Dohyun sudah melepaskan diri darinya. Seulgi berusaha mengenali ruangan tersebut, mencari-cari ponselnya. Hujan dan deru angin masih terdengar sama seperti sebelum ia tertidur.

Sudah pukul empat pagi. Perlahan-lahan, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Selimut sempat tertarik olehnya, dan ketika ia membetulkannya sambil memeriksa suhu tubuh Dohyun, Jongin terbangun.

Seulgi menuju dapur, mencari-cari gelas. Tahu bahwa Jongin mengikutinya.

“Aku minta tehmu, ya.” Ia sudah hafal tempat ini dan letak berbagai barang pentingnya dalam waktu singkat.

Jongin mengiyakan dengan singkat, ia bersandar pada kulkas sambil melipat tangannya. “Kau langsung ingin pulang?”

“Mungkin, ya. Setelah minum teh.”

“Masih hujan. Dan sekarang pukul empat pagi.”

“Aku naik mobil, kurasa aman-aman saja.”

Jongin menggeleng. “Aku tidak ingin saat Dohyun terbangun, dia akan panik mencarimu.”

Seulgi menghela napas. “Tapi aku harus bekerja—”

“Terlambat sedikit tidak apa-apa. _Demi _Dohyun.”

Seulgi tertawa masam sambil mencelup-celupkan kantong tehnya. Ia pun duduk di kursi makan, diikuti oleh Jongin. “Aku tidak berpikir dua kali saat kaubilang dia sakit. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah langsung datang ke sini.”

“Apa tidak apa-apa ... kau memperlakukannya berbeda dengan anak muridmu yang lain. Bagaimanapun, kalian masih guru dan murid.”

“Sudah kubilang, ini adalah konteks yang berbeda. Dohyun membutuhkan perhatian khusus. Di kelasnya, hanya dia yang berasal dari keluarga yang _seperti itu_. Aku merasa harus membantunya.” Seulgi menyela dengan minum. “Aku, sebagai anak kecil dahulu, punya hak istimewa yang tidak dimiliki Dohyun. Orangtuaku lengkap, saudara-saudaraku sayang padaku. Orangtuaku selalu ada hampir setiap makan malam, kami bertukar banyak cerita. Hangat sekali. Memikirkan bahwa hal itu direnggut darinya ... aku tidak habis pikir.” Ia menyesap lagi tehnya. “Andaikan saja aku punya kekuatan untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada banyak anak di seluruh dunia yang bernasib sama, akan kulakukan.” Ia mengangkat bahu. “Tapi kita tidak bisa jadi pahlawan super seperti itu. Paling tidak, aku berharap aku bisa menolong seseorang yang terdekat.”

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, sesuatu yang Seulgi perhatikan baik-baik. “Aku juga dibesarkan di keluarga yang mirip sepertimu. Salah satu alasan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Dohyun.”

Seulgi mengangguk-angguk. Jongin meletakkan tangannya begitu dekat dengan tangan Seulgi. Seulgi mencoba untuk tersenyum.

“Kalau setelah ini kubilang bahwa aku memang menerimamu, bagaimana?”

Senyuman Seulgi jadi lebih teduh. “Aku tidak bisa memaksamu.”

“Ini bukan terpaksa,” Jongin meyakinkan, “dengan cerita itu, kupikir kita bisa punya visi yang sama.”

“Apa kau punya semacam trauma akan visi ... dari orang-orang di masa lalumu?” Seulgi menatap sesaat pada tangan mereka yang begitu dekat, tetapi seakan-akan begitu jauh pada saat yang bersamaan. Jarak itu terasa seperti selamanya.

“Aku bukan orang yang punya tujuan besar tertentu pada masa depanku. Aku hanya membiarkan semuanya berjalan begitu saja. Orang-orang spesialku sebelum ini ... adalah perempuan-perempuan yang penuh dengan visi. Itu bagus. Mereka brilian. Mereka punya cita-cita yang luar biasa. Desainer interior, lalu perancang ... mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka ingin mengejarnya ke luar negeri. Sedangkan aku, kurasa aku tidak cocok dengan kehidupan seperti itu. Aku tidak mampu mengimbangi visi mereka. Aku hanya pekerja lepas yang mencintai ketenangan.” Jongin pun mengangkat bahu, “Makanya, setelah itu, aku agak trauma dengan hubungan. Kecuali aku sudah mengerti bahwa aku dan seseorang yang spesial itu punya pemikiran yang mirip.”

Seulgi tertawa kecil. “Aku pernah seperti itu pada suatu masa. Aku begitu ingin mengejar banyak hal ... sampai aku sadar, aku bisa melakukan banyak hal kecil yang bisa menjadi hal besar untuk orang lain. Saat itulah, aku mulai lebih menikmati hidupku dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya.”

Jongin memutuskan untuk menutup jarak antara jari-jari mereka. “Kalau begitu, apa kita bisa memulainya?”

Seulgi mengangguk pelan. “Kita coba bersama-sama.”

* * *

Seulgi membuka mata lagi karena mendengar suara musik yang amat pelan dari sudut ruangan. Pukul setengah tujuh, Jongin sudah bekerja di ujung sana.

Seulgi perlahan menghampiri. “Hei.”

“Hei,” jawab Jongin tanpa menoleh. “Aku lupa aku punya _deadline_ jam tujuh pagi ini. Beginilah bekerja di zona jam yang berbeda dengan klienmu.”

“Oke,” Seulgi hampir tertawa, “sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggumu.”

Di tempat tidur, rupanya Dohyun juga terbangun. Dia mencari-cari seseorang di sisinya, dan langsung memanggil begitu mendapati Seulgi berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. “Bu Guru ....”

Seulgi tersenyum kecil. “Halo, selamat pagi. Sudah enakan?”

Dohyun tidak langsung bangun, hanya menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya. “Apa aku boleh sekolah?”

Seulgi memeriksa tubuhnya, suhunya sudah turun, tetapi ia masih belum yakin. “Jangan dulu, ya. Istirahat saja. Jongin-appa akan menemanimu hari ini.”

Dohyun pun berusaha untuk duduk. Seulgi membiarkannya mencoba sendiri.

“Bu Guru pulang sekarang, ya? Bu Guru harus ke sekolah hari ini.”

Dohyun menatap Seulgi agak lama, untuk kemudian mengangguk-angguk. Seulgi menepuk pelan kepalanya, lalu memeluknya. “Istirahat, Sayang. Minta Jongin-appa untuk membuatkan makanan yang enak.”

Kalimat itu dijawab dengan gerutuan yang dibuat-buat oleh Jongin. Seulgi pun membereskan barang-barangnya, melambaikan tangan untuk pamit pada Dohyun. Jongin mengantarkannya sampai ke pintu depan.

“Minggu ini, jangan lupa.”

“Aku akan datang lebih pagi.” Seulgi memasang sepatunya. “Kali ini kita coba hal yang berbeda untuk Dohyun. Semoga dia suka.”

“Apa itu?”

Seulgi menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. “Kau akan lihat nanti. Sampai jumpa.”

“Sampai jumpa.”

Senyuman Jongin di ambang pintu membuat Seulgi yakin, ia akan kembali lagi dan lagi ke rumah ini.


	8. picnic

Seulgi membawa sebagian makanan yang sudah jadi ke rumah Jongin pada hari Minggu tersebut. Dohyun, yang begitu bersemangat memasak, sempat heran dan agak kecewa. Namun Seulgi, dengan senyumannya yang penuh arti, mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak perlu memasak lama-lama hari ini karena suatu alasan yang lebih penting.

“Memangnya ... kenapa?”

Seulgi menunduk hingga matanya sejajar dengan mata Dohyun. “Supaya kita bisa piknik di taman tanpa berpanas-panasan. Kalau terlalu lama memasak, nanti kita baru bisa berangkat saat siang. ‘Kan panas, tidak enak.”

Setelah beberapa saat, barulah Dohyun menyadari maksud Seulgi. Dia langsung melonjak gembira. “Kita akan makan di luar? Piknik? Hore!” Dia langsung melompat-lompat gembira. Di belakangnya, Jongin menatap Seulgi dengan sedikit isyarat. Seulgi mengangguk padanya sambil nyengir. “Sekarang, ayo kita bergegas!”

* * *

Jongin terheran-heran melihat perangkat yang dibawa Seulgi ke taman itu, yang tak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota. Banyak dan lengkap sekali, dan semuanya terdiri dari satu paket, dengan warna senada. Dohyun tampak sangat menikmati makannya, meski menunya sama dengan yang pernah mereka buat beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saking bersemangatnya, Dohyun makan dengan sangat cepat.

“Apa aku boleh bermain dulu?” Dia menunjuk pada arena bermain yang dipenuhi anak-anak. Cuaca hari itu cukup bagus, tidak terlalu panas, agak sedikit mendung pada beberapa sisi langit. Cocok untuk bermain-main di luar tanpa takut terkena serangan _overheat_.

Seulgi tidak dapat melarangnya. “Mau ditemani atau tidak?”

“Bu Guru lanjut makan saja. Nanti susul aku, ya!” Dohyun dengan tidak sabar memasang sepatunya. “Jongin-appa juga!”

Seulgi tertawa kecil melihat Dohyun yang melesat ke ayunan yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh seorang anak. Dari tempat mereka duduk di bawah pohon yang rendah itu, ia bisa dengan mudah mengawasi Dohyun, sehingga ia rasa ia tidak perlu meninggalkan makannya.

Jongin mengamati cara Seulgi memandang Dohyun.

“Sejak kapan kau begitu menyukai anak-anak?”

Seulgi menoleh. “Hmm ... entahlah? Muncul begitu saja. Mungkin setelah aku agak dewasa? Aku dulunya suka melihat bayi. Menggemaskan. Tapi anak-anak juga membuatku senang. Mereka menyukai hal-hal kecil, dan sangat bersemangat untuk itu—sesuatu yang seringkali hilang dari kita sebagai orang dewasa.”

Jongin meliriknya dari sudut mata. “Sepertinya ... kau adalah tipe yang ingin cepat-cepat punya anak, dan anak yang banyak.”

Seulgi tertawa sambil melirik Jongin dengan tatapan yang lembut. “Sebaliknya, tidak juga.”

“Masa’?”

Tawa itu berubah menjadi senyuman yang teduh. “Ada banyak anak di dunia yang perlu perhatian karena mereka tidak mendapatkannya dari orang-orang yang seharusnya ada di dunia. Tentu saja, membesarkan dan mencurahkan perhatian kepada anak sendiri adalah hal penting dan nomor satu bagi sebagian orang ... tapi bagiku, jika aku buru-buru ingin melakukannya untuk anakku sendiri, maka aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk banyak anak di luar sana yang membutuhkannya.”

Jongin menelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

“Untuk memberi waktu pada orang banyak, kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu. Aku mengorbankan kesempatanku untuk itu. Setidaknya, dengan jadi guru seperti ini, aku bisa memberikan apa yang tidak anak-anak itu dapatkan di rumah.”

“Aku ... aku baru tahu ada pemikiran seperti itu.”

“Kau baru memulainya bersamaku, Jongin-ah.” Suara perempuan itu melembut, “Kalau kau ingin mundur karena pemikiranku yang _seperti itu_, belum terlambat.”

“Hei. Jangan begitu.” Jongin menatap ke kejauhan, matanya mengarah pada Dohyun yang sudah mulai berteman dengan seorang anak yang kebetulan bermain ayunan di sampingnya—anak yang baru dikenalnya itu sangat supel dan banyak mengajak Dohyun bicara. “Aku juga bukan tipe orang yang mengejar target soal keluarga. Aku juga tidak ingin buru-buru.”

Seulgi menaruh piring plastiknya ke atas karpet tipis yang mereka gelar. “Kita punya banyak waktu. Kita bisa melakukannya dengan pelan.”

Jongin mengamati cara Seulgi membereskan bekas wadah makan Dohyun. “Ibu Dohyun lebih tua empat tahun dari ayahnya.”

Seulgi mengangkat pandangannya. “Hmm, begitu.”

“Dia manis. Dohyun mirip sekali dengannya. Dia tidak terlihat lebih tua daripada suaminya.” Suara Jongin pun jadi lebih pelan, “Mereka menikah karena permintaan kedua keluarga. Pamanku memaksa sepupuku, ayah Dohyun, untuk segera menikah karena dia senang sekali bermain wanita. Paman ingin kehidupan yang tenang baginya dengan adanya pernikahan. Tapi ... hal itu tidak banyak mengubahnya.”

Seulgi mengangguk-angguk. “Dan ... kalau boleh tahu, apa penyebab kematian ibunya? Usianya masih begitu muda ....”

“Kecelakaan. Ibu Dohyun orangnya senang berpetualang. Dia perempuan pemberani, berjiwa muda, senang bepergian, tapi dia baik hati dan keibuan. Di satu sisi, ia terlihat bisa mengimbangi ‘liarnya’ suaminya, tapi dia berada di sisi yang berbeda.”

Seulgi menghela napas seraya memandangi Dohyun yang jauh di sana. “Seandainya Dohyun dibesarkan sebagaimana mestinya ... aku yakin dia akan jadi sama beraninya. Dia masih malu-malu. Teman akrabnya hanya sedikit. Dia tidak seaktif teman-temannya yang lain dalam bermain.”

Jongin diam sebentar. “Dohyun hampir saja ikut dalam perjalanan yang menewaskan ibunya. Dia bepergian bersama teman-temannya. Salah satu temannya yang lama tidak bertemu dengannya mengajaknya untuk semacam _country trip_, dan ingin sekali jalan-jalan bersama Dohyun. Dohyun tidak jadi ikut karena saudara ayahnya datang dari Amerika dan ingin bermain bersamanya.”

Jongin pun bersandar pada pohon di balik punggungnya itu. “Hal-hal di dunia ini terjadi karena suatu alasan,” tambahnya, “dulu aku tidak terlalu suka anak kecil. Tapi aku tidak tahan saat melihat Dohyun. Dia ... adalah perbedaan.”

“Bagaimana kalian bisa akrab?”

“Aku lihai bermain _game_. Dohyun kecil sangat tertarik. Dia selalu datang kepadaku setiap kali kami berkumpul.”

Seulgi kembali menatap Dohyun. “Selalu ada cara untuk jalan yang baik bagi orang-orang yang baik.” Lantas ia menoleh pada Jongin. “Seandainya dia tidak bersamamu, bersekolah di tempat lain, dan banyak hal yang tidak terjadi lainnya—kita tidak akan bertemu.”

Jongin menatap dalam-dalam mata Seulgi. “Ya.”

* * *

Seulgi mendekati Dohyun yang kembali ke ayunan setelah mencoba arena-arena lainnya. Ia berayun pelan di samping Dohyun yang tampaknya belum juga kehabisan energinya.

“Jongin-appa mana?”

Seulgi berpaling dan mengedikkan dagu ke arah pohon. Dohyun tertawa melihat Jongin yang menutup wajahnya dengan jaket, bersandar pada batang pohon, tampaknya tertidur. Ia berayun kencang beberapa saat sebelum memelankannya, ia mendongak ke arah Seulgi.

“Bu Guru Seulgi.”

“Iya, Sayang?”

“Kalau Jongin-appa seperti Papa ... berarti Bu Guru Seulgi seperti Mama untukku?”

“Mengapa tidak, Sayang?”

“Karena Papa sering pergi dan Mama tidak ada, berarti kalian Papa dan Mamaku sekarang?” Dia menatap Seulgi dengan pandangan yang polos. “Papa Jongin menyukai Mama Seulgi, ‘kan? Jadi kalian seperti Papa dan Mama sungguhan?”

Seulgi tidak tahu ternyata ia bisa tersipu-sipu karena omongan anak kecil. “Iya, Sayang.”

Dohyun berayun dengan sangat cepat lagi, suaranya seperti terbawa angin, “Berarti aku juga bisa seperti teman-temanku! Keluarga dengan Papa dan Mama!”

Mata Seulgi berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap Dohyun dalam-dalam, berharap ia tidak perlu meninggalkan anak ini selamanya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah tempat Jongin duduk.

Ada lebih banyak alasan untuk tidak meninggalkan kehidupan Dohyun.


End file.
